


Я Знаю, Что Вы Делали в Прошлом Веке

by hitama



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor, Multi, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Фанфик - реакция на просмотр. 2 сезон. Одна серия - один драббл. Несерьезный подход и спойлеры по номеру серии/главы.





	1. 1.Aus Zeit

Если спросить человека на улице об истории, он, скорее всего, пожмет плечами и скажет, что это наука о прошлом. Обывателю история представляется скучной и малопрестижной. Не то, что быть врачом или адвокатом. По мнению человека с улицы история не важна, так как имеет дело с тем, что уже случилось и не может быть изменено.

\- Как вы, сказали, вас зовут? - блондинка в светлой юбке-карандаше без интереса посмотрела на Нейта.  
\- Нейт Хейвуд, я уже говорил вам. Оливер Куин примет меня сегодня? Или хотя бы в этом году?  
Блондинка подняла тщательно вырисованные брови.  
\- Прошу прощения, - поспешил сказать Нейт. - Просто я здесь уже пять часов сижу.  
\- Мистер Куин занят. Я могу записать вас на завтра.  
\- Нет, спасибо, я подожду здесь. Вы сказали ему, что это очень срочно?  
Секретарша не удостоила его ответом и он вернулся в кресло в дальнем углу приемной.  
Не в первый раз он прикинул расстояние до двери и возможность добраться до кабинета прежде, чем блондинка нажмет кнопку вызова охраны.  
Со вздохом он сел. Желание избежать конфликта оказалось сильнее.

С точки зрения человека с улицы Оливер Куин - в качестве бизнесмена или как тайный борец с преступностью по имени Зеленая Стрела - занимался в жизни куда более важными вещами, чем пыльные рукописи и мертвые даты.

Нейт Хейвуд не был обывателем с улицы. Будучи историком, он хорошо знал, каким непрочным и изменчивым может быть прошлое.  
Пара археологических находок - и наши представления о мире летят к черту.

Нейт Хейвуд хмуро посмотрел на круглые часы на стене, перевел взгляд на игнорирующую его блондинку за столом.  
Но иногда метафора об изменчивости истории становится... буквальной.  
Четыре с половиной часа назад, когда он только пришел в Куин Консолидейшен, часы на стене были квадратными. Секретарша была той же самой, но ее юбка была короче и другого цвета.  
История менялась на его глазах и весь его опыт ученого не мог подсказать, что случится, если он сегодня не поговорит с Оливером Куином.

Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
Секретарша (ее волосы стали короче и теперь были зачесаны назад) опустила руку.  
\- Мистер Куин примет вас, - сказала она.  
Нейт встал, моргая и потягиваясь - незаметно для себя он умудрился задремать в кресле.  
Внутри оказалось много темного дерева и приглушенного света.  
\- Нейт Хейвуд, - хозяин кабинета встал ему навстречу. - По телефону вы поведали странную историю. Хильда, оставь нас.  
\- Я не рассказал и половины того, что я знаю, - Хейвуд слабо улыбнулся. - Боялся, что вы вызовете санитаров.  
Оливер Куин улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.  
\- Большинство так бы и поступило. - Он знаком предложил ученому сесть. - Вам повезло, что я любопытен и видел немало странных вещей в своей жизни.  
\- История жизни Зеленой Стрелы должно быть достойна романа.  
Нейт был готов встретиться с удивлением или подозрительностью, но Куин никак не отреагировал на то, что явившийся в кабинет человек знает его тайну.  
\- Вы упомянули Сару Лэнс, которая исчезла в прошлом году.  
\- Как мы оба знаем, она не исчезла, а присоединилась к команде путешественников во времени под предводительством Рипа Хантера. Вместе с некоторыми другими известными вам личностями.  
Куин бросил на него взгляд искоса и Нейт поспешил заверить:  
\- Я не собираюсь болтать об этом на научных конференциях даже если бы был шанс, что мне поверят. Я бы вообще не пришел к вам, если бы не обнаружил тревожную запись в дневнике моего деда.  
\- Командир Сталь, - странным голосом произнес Куин.  
\- Да, он был моим дедом, как бы странно это не звучало. В моем случае яблоко упало очень далеко от дерева, - он неловко улыбнулся и вынул пожелтевшую от времени тетрадь. - Смотрите.  
Куин наклонил голову.  
\- Немецкие диверсанты в Нью-Йорке, - Куин полистал дневник. - Ядерный взрыв в 42м?  
\- Знаю, звучит невероятно.  
\- Хм. - Оливер Куин поднял глаза. - И вы думаете, это событие может изменить ход истории?  
\- Я уверен в этом. История начала меняться как только я принял решение обратиться за помощью к вам. Я вижу это своими глазами. Мы должны спасти команду Рипа Хантера или история нашей страны, история всего мира, изменится катастрофически.  
\- Например? - Куин закрыл тетрадь.  
\- США и их союзники проиграют войну, если у Гитлера будет атомная бомба в 42м.  
Оливер Куин вышел из-за стола, не выпуская тетрадь из рук. Он медленно прошел по кабинету, то и дело останавливаясь и касаясь губ краем тетради. Наконец, он встал перед дверью.  
\- То, что вы рассказали, звучит фантастически.  
\- Я понимаю...  
\- Большинство на моем месте сочли бы вас мошенником или сумасшедшим.  
Нейт пожал плечами.  
\- Я просто историк.  
\- Я вам верю.  
\- Слава Богу! Вы поможете найти команду Рипа Хантера?  
\- Я сделаю больше, мистер Хейвуд, - Оливер Куин открыл дверь и кабинет заполнили люди в знакомой историку черной форме. - Я спасу мир.  
\- Что происходит?!  
\- Вы не учли возможность другого варианта развития событий, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Оливер. Люди в черной форме схватили Нейта. - Хантер и его команда предотвратили взрыв, но не смогли предусмотреть похищение бывшей жены Эйнштейна. Фюрер получил бомбу, а США - повод сменить союзника.  
\- Этого не может быть! - Хейвуд рванулся к нему, но упал от удара в голову. - Что вы делаете?  
Эсесовцы принялись методично избивать Нейта.  
Оливер передал тетрадь человеку в форме.  
\- Что делаю? Пересказываю то, что написано в любом учебнике, мистер Хейвуд.  
\- Руководство в Берлине заинтересовалось этой историей, - командир эсесовцев пролистал тетрадь и сунул ее в папку.  
\- Моя компания и я лично счастливы служить Рейху, герр Мерлин.  
Эсесовец закатил глаза.  
\- Томми. Мы знаем друг друга слишком давно для такой ерунды.  
Оливер тепло улыбнулся, сделал шаг назад и вскинул руку.  
\- Хайль Гитлер!  
Томми Мерлин повторил движение.  
\- Слава Всемирному Рейху! Хайль Гитлер!


	2. 2.Улыбнитесь, вас стирают!

\- Вы никуда не пойдете, пока не ответите на наши вопросы!  
Путешественники резко остановились, Сара и Мик схватились за оружие. Их окружила группа людей в костюмах.  
\- Это еще что за клоуны? - Рори направил огнемет на ближайшего к нему - похожего за солдата человека в костюме цветов американского флага.  
\- Не стреляйте! - закричал Нейт Хейвуд. - Это же...  
Закончить он не успел - выскочившая из ниоткуда чернокожая девушка вырубила историка хуком в челюсть, которому позавидовал бы Мухаммед Али.  
Солдат вышел вперед:  
\- Мы, - заговорил он звучным голосом, - Общество Справедливости Ам...  
\- Общество Справедливости Ам? - переспросил Штайн, когда стало понятно, что продолжения не последует.  
\- Командир Сталь, что случилось? - красивая брюнетка в откровенном наряде бросилась к замолчавшему солдату. - Командир ранен! Нужно подкрепление!  
\- Я не знаю, что случилось с вашим командиром, - Палмер поднял руки, демонстрируя миролюбие, - но уверен, все можно решить без насилия.  
\- Вот уж дудки, - крикнул Рори, поливая огнем место, где секунду назад была вырубившая Нейта мулатка. - Они первые начали.  
Огненная пушка отлетела в сторону от удара хлыста, а в центре разгорающейся битвы появился высокий тип в маске и развивающейся мантии.  
\- Полночь! - рявкнул вновь прибывший и наступила тьма.  
\- Я ничего не вижу, - громко сказал Палмер. - Кроме желтых молний.  
\- Используй слух, - крикнула Сара.  
\- Обращаю внимание, мисс Лэнс, что большинство присутствующих не проходили обучение в Лиге Убийц, - сказал Штайн.  
\- Но даже я могу на слух сказать, что у этих парней серьезные проблемы, - пробормотал Джексон.  
В темноте разносились крики ужаса, и стоны, похожие на предсмертные.  
Тьма исчезла так же внезапно как возникла.  
Пятеро членов команды волнолета одни стояли в центре пустыря.  
\- Куда они делись? - рычал Мик, водя пушкой из стороны в сторону.  
\- Мы даже не знаем, откуда они взялись, - сказал Штайн. - Думаю, нам следует как можно скорее вернуться на корабль.  
\- Согласен с профессором, - сказал Джексон. - А где Хейвуд?

Историк нашелся в ближайшем кусте.  
\- Они исчезли? - переспросил Нейт, выслушав рассказ товарищей по команде. - Просто взяли и исчезли?  
\- Сколько раз повторять, - Мик закинул пушку на плечо и сунул руку в карман. - От вашей болтовни я жрать захотел.  
\- Вы знаете, кто они? - спросил Штайн.  
\- Разумеется, я историк. Тем более, этот период - мой конек, - Хейвуд нахмурился. - Но я ничего не слышал о подобной группе. Странно. Что-то крутится в голове. Что-то, связанное с рассказами отца о моем деде...  
\- А кем был ваш дед? - полюбопытствовал Штайн.  
\- Он был... - складки на лбу Хейвуда стали глубже, - историком.  
\- Значит, ты потомственный книжный червь. - Рори фыркнул. - Это судьба.  
\- Мой дедушка хотел стать солдатом, - словно во сне, прошептал Хейвуд. - Но из-за полученной в детстве травмы он не смог осуществить свою мечту.  
\- Печальная история, но я согласна с поджигателем - нам больше нечего делать в этом времени.  
В эту минуту Мик вытащил руку из кармана, посмотрел на пустую ладонь и разразился отборными ругательствами.  
\- Мистер Рори, - Штайн сжал пальцами виски. - Постарайтесь хоть раз выразить свою мысль менее громко и, желательно, словами, которые есть в словаре общеупотребительной лексики.  
\- СНИКЕРС!!!  
Нейт едва успел отскочить, прежде чем пламя охватило дерево за его спиной.  
\- ПОСЛЕДНИЙ СНИКЕРС ИЗ 2016!!!  
Огонь распространился на соседние деревья.  
\- ВолкИ позорные! Бакланы щипаные! ВОРЫ!!!!!

А в это время...

Эобард Тоун наблюдал за происходящим с крыши ближайшего здания, пытаясь языком вытащить застрявший между зубами арахис.  
\- Мда, - произнес он через десять минут после ухода команды волнолета. - Я рад, что эту вещь перестали производить за восемьдесят лет до моего рождения. Я практически спас этого типа от кариеса и закупорки сосудов. Чувствую себя героем. Брр.


	3. 3.Утро стрелецкой казни

\- У меня кружится голова, тошнит, и я чувствую, как холодный пот катится по лбу... - прошептал Штайн. - Джексон, у вас, что, сотрясение мозга?  
\- Во всем виновата Лэнс, - в темноте рядом с Палмером дернулся Нейт. - Какое слово во фразе "невмешательство в историю" вам не понятно?  
\- Я виновата??? - звякнула цепь, Сара повернула голову. - Как насчет мисс Африки, которая с кулаками набросилась на старовера?  
\- Этот расист назвал меня демоном и попытался облить святой водой!  
\- Моего бывшего наставника уже тыщу лет называют демоном и конкретно за это он еще никого не убил.  
\- Номинально, как аватар языческой богини, вы подходите под определение демона, - заговорил Штайн. И поспешил добавить, увидев сверкнувшие в темноте глаза: - Но я целиком понимаю ваш праведный гнев, мисс Джуи.  
\- Обязательно было соблазнять сестру царя? - Нейт Хейвуд повысил голос.  
\- Если ты про царевну Софью, то это она меня соблазнила, - Сара для пробы подергала ножные кандалы. - Два раза.  
\- Но можно было хоть мозги ей феминизмом не забивать?  
\- Я только сказала, что этой стране нужна твердая женская рука. Откуда мне было знать, что она хочет свергнуть Петра?  
\- ИЗ ИСТОРИИ!  
\- Да ты просто бесишься, что мы промахнулись мимо твоей любимой Японии. Так и знала, что ты анимешник.  
Хейвуд запыхтел как паровоз.  
\- Вы не слушали моих рекомендаций и вот результат: костюм у Меньшикова, мы ждем казни в подвале Преображенского Приказа и Мик Рори потерялся. Психопат с огнеметом потерялся в Москве 1698 года. Вы хоть представляете, как это может отразиться на истории?!  
\- Он хотел матрешку купить, - Джексон вяло мотнул головой. - Сказал, что второй раз в России, а матрешку так и не купил. Не порядок. - Джексон слизнул кровавую корку на губах, закашлялся. - Нас повесят утром.  
\- Нас не повесят, Джексон, - терпеливо сказал Хейвуд.  
\- Думаете, Рори всех спасет? - Джексон усмехнулся и снова закашлял.  
\- Нет, я хотел сказать, что нам отрубят головы. Как всем участникам этого заговора. Картину Сурикова видели?  
\- Хи-хи, - сказал Палмер.  
Все посмотрели на него.  
\- Хихи-ха-ха-ха-хи-хи-хи.  
\- Он свихнулся? - громко спросила Амайя.  
\- Рэй, посмотри на меня, - приказала Сара. - Дыши глубже. Вдох. Выдох.  
Палмер послушно набрал в грудь воздуха, медленно выдохнул и расхохотался.  
\- Точно, свихнулся, - сказала Амайя. - Везунчик.  
\- Утро. Стрелецкой. Казни. Ха-Ха-Ха. Я чуть не купил ее, когда расследовал связь между ограблением музея в Старлинг-сити и международным синдикатом торговцев произведениями искусства.  
\- Это невозможно. Картина Сурикова находится в Третьяковской галерее, - сказал Хейвуд. - Я бы услышал, если бы ее похитили.  
\- Ха, я тоже так сказал. Но продавец сообщил, что это другая картина, кисти голландского художника ван Яхера, который жил в России конца 17 века и лично присутствовал на казни.  
\- Никогда о таком художнике не слышал, - сказал Хейвуд.  
\- Разумеется, - Рэй фыркнул, - картина оказалась подделкой. Хотя меня тогда сильно заинтересовала голова одного из казенных стрельцов.  
Он выдержал паузу.  
\- Не томите, мистер Палмер, - проворчал Мартин Штайн.  
\- Подождите... - прервал его Хейвуд. - Голландский и немецкий язык похожи.  
\- О, Боже, Джексон! - воскликнул Штайн.  
\- Что? - пробормотал Джексон. - Уже утро?  
\- Ван Яхер - фон Егер, - прошептал Нейт. - Означает...  
\- Охотник. Хантер, - Сара улыбнулась.

А в это время, на другом конце Москвы...

\- Говорю ему: "Мин херц, дался тебе трон? Бери деньгами. Свалим в Париж, будем как... это, - пьяный человек уставился к пустую кружку, - в масле и при деньгах. Пускай Сонька со стрельцами во..юет", - он икнул.  
\- Да, мой был такой же упертый, - пробормотал его собутыльник, заскорузлая ладонь с нежностью погладила приклад лежащего на столе огнемета. - Только он был никакой ни херц, просто вор, - Мик Рори грязным кулаком потер глаз. - А теперь его нет. Ни гроба, ни поминок.  
Его нечаянный знакомый с размаху хлопнул по столу кружкой.  
\- Так нальзя! Трактирщик, тащи еще! Помянем раба Божьего...  
\- Леонид. Снарт, но его знали как Капитана Холода.  
\- Помянем раба Божьего Леньку Холодного! До дна!


	4. 4.Уйди, противный

Мик замер в том странном положении, в котором его застал резко пришедший в себя мир вокруг.  
\- Ха? - сказал он, обнаружив, что лежит на Мартине Штайне.  
Штайн дернулся под ним и застыл, глядя на Мика глазами полузадушенного кролика.  
Мик нахмурился, воспоминания о недавних событиях зашевелились на обочинах сознания.  
\- Профессор, я... пытался съесть ваш мозг?  
Штайн сглотнул и отвел глаза.  
\- Если бы, мистер Рори, если бы.


	5. 5.Убрать из друзей

Добавить FastNdSexy в "Друзья"

Да Нет

Дэмиан Дарк поморщился, чувствуя приближение головной боли. Перечитал "профиль" человека, из-за которого он нуждался в аспирине через год после собственной смерти. Как и в первый раз, смысл не спешил появиться:

_Я Реверс; возраст минус 125, внутренне - несколько столетий. Первый пик - я, я, всегда я. Ищу друга для общения, погуляшек, поубивашек и чокнутых идей, тян-кун - без разницы. Пройдемся по ярлыкам. Я бодифлюид, асексуал, Скорпион (если важно), немного мрачный гений с перекосом в антигероя, прогрессор, атеист, ролевушник, косплейщик, аццкий супервиллан, гуру спидфорса и интроверт, днями сидящий в своем логове. Комиксолюб-мультифандомщик. Люблю бургеры с говядиной, кофеинист со стажем._

Дэмиан Дарк вытряхнул таблетку из пластиковой бутылочки, налил воды. Аспирин зашипел, распространяя острый запах лимонной кислоты. Кое-что в этом будущем стало лучше.

Когда Эобард Тоун вытащил его из 1987 и перенес в 2016, Дэмиан ожидал, что спидстер немедленно потребует от нового союзника действий. Вместо этого, тот бросил его в доме на окраине Централ-сити, предложил "освоиться" и пообещал связаться.  
Не предупредив, что сделает это посредством социальной сети (еще одно изобретение современности, смысл которого ему не удалось постигнуть).

Среди людей, живущих так долго, что их можно причислить к бессмертным, существует тенденция игнорировать современный мир. Дарк видел подробное в Лиге Убийц и не собирался повторять их ошибки.

Сумасшедший или нет, Обратный Флэш доказал свое могущество. Если он хочет изменить судьбу, придется согласиться на это странное партнерство.

Дэмиан Дарк залпом выпил теплую, чуть покалывающую на языке воду и нажал "Да".

*

Он пожалел о своем решении две недели спустя, в первую же встречу с объединенной компанией героев трех миров.

*

\- Ба-а-ри, - произнес, растягивая гласные, Обратный Флэш. - Ты привел с собой друзей... Я тоже!  
\- Тоун!  
И весь их гениальный, тщательно продуманный план полетел в ад.

\- Ты убил мою маму!  
\- Да, и кто-нибудь сказал мне за это спасибо?  
\- Я тебя ненавижу!  
\- Я ненавижу тебя больше!  
Малькольм Мерлин опустил лук.  
\- Что? - Темный Лучник пожал плечами. - Теперь это надолго.

\- Да за что ты меня так ненавидишь? Что я тебе сделал?!  
\- Ты меня вычеркнул!  
\- Что?  
\- Внес в черный список! Даже не дал мне объясниться!

\- Секунду, - Дарк потер переносицу.  
Глаза всех присутствующих обернулись на него.  
\- Ты решил стать его врагом потому, что он вычеркнул тебя из списка друзей в какой-то дурацкой соцсети?  
\- Без причины!  
\- И... все?  
Герои и злодеи в редкой солидарности уставились на него.  
Длинноволосый мексиканец рядом с Флэшем стянул мотоциклетные очки:  
\- В средневековье, из которого ты прибыл...  
\- Я из 1987.  
\- Я так и сказал. Твоему поколению эти вещи могут казаться незначительными, но для современного человека одобрение в социальных сетях очень важно. Ситуация, когда друг отправляет в игнор может принести сильный стресс. Я бы тоже обиделся.  
\- Я знал, что ты меня поймешь, Рамон.  
\- Но я не одобряю переход на темную сторону. Чувак, это слишком, имхо.  
\- Он меня заблокировал.  
\- В альтернативным будущем! Которого для меня никогда не было!  
\- Не меняй тему, Аллен.  
Вперед выскочила блондинка с буквой S на груди.  
\- Нам всем надо успокоиться. Барри, Эобард, хорошо, что вы оба решили выговориться. Это первый шаг. 

\- Что за чушь здесь происходит, - пробормотал Дарк.  
На него не обратили внимания. Герои и злодеи дружно включились в спор, словно...

\- Подростки, - громко сказал Дарк. Озарение пришло вместе с головной болью. - Даже хуже. Вы как персонажи сериала для подростков.  
За время "освоения" в новом времени он насмотрелся достаточно таких сериалов в попытке хоть как-то понять странный мир будущего.  
Начав говорить, он уже не мог остановиться.  
\- Один из тех сериалов, где взрослые мужчины и женщины изображают подростков, которые все время говорят про свои эмоции и ведут себя как дошкольники.  
Малькольм Мерлин хмыкнул.  
\- Ты куда? - крикнул Снарт. Капитан Холод единственный не опустил свою криопушку.  
\- В 1987, - бросил Дэмиан. - За аспирином.

Он едва успел свернуть за угол, когда телефон ("смартфон") в его кармане зачирикал. Дарк посмотрел на экран.

FastNdSexy: : D

Дарк отключил звук и сунул смартфон в карман.  
Машина времени стояла там, где они ее оставили. Дэмиан забрался внутрь.Телефон завибрировал в кармане.

FastNdSexy: Ты же не обиделся?

Дарк скрипнул зубами и ввел год. Экран смартфона снова вспыхнул.

FastNdSexy: Мы все еще друзья, да?

FastNdSexy: Без моей силы скорости эта штука не работает. LOL 

Дарк уронил голову в ладони и пожелал себе быстрой смерти.


	6. 6.Метаморфозы

Одним утром Рэй Палмер проснулся и обнаружил, что стал блондином.  
"На самом деле нет ничего особенно ужасного в том, чтобы быть блондином, - размышлял Рэй, нежно поглаживая длинную шелковистую косу. - И косы вовсе не уменьшают мужественности настоящего героя".

Например, викинги считали длинные волосы знаком настоящего мужчины, всячески о них заботились и заплетали в сложные прически, которым могли бы позавидовать современные красотки из Инстаграма.  
Если бы в его каюте кто-то был, он бы без колебаний сказал, что совсем не переживает из-за цвета волос.

\- Надо отрастить бороду, - сказал Рэй вслух, и с улыбкой встал с кровати.

Его размышления о новой внешности разбились вдрызг, едва он ступил за дверь и в буквальном смысле налетел на Сару Лэнс.  
\- Ой, - сказал Рэй, потирая ушибленное мускулистой девой плечо. - Доброе утро и... с каких пор у тебя татуировка?  
Лэнс перекинула шест в левую руку и бросила взгляд на свое правое плечо.  
\- Лет с семнадцати. Тупо, конечно, я сто раз собиралась ее свести, но затем всегда думала, что пускай она остается как напоминание, какой же дурочкой я однажды была. Ты будто не видел раньше. - Здесь она присмотрелась к Палмеру. - Эй, с каких пор ты блондин?  
\- С утра, - равнодушно бросил Рэй, продолжая изучать татуировку "ОЛЛИ" в рамке из сердца. - Могу поклясться, что раньше не видел ее, а ведь мне уже приходилось видеть тебя голой... - Он наморщился. - Кажется?  
\- В твоих мечтах, ковбой, - Сара нахмурилась. - Ты не перепутал? Мы направляемся на Дикий Запад, а не в гей клуб.  
Рэй, естественно, собрался объяснить ей, что длинные, аккуратно заплетенные косы, никоем образом не равны гомосексуализму, но в этот момент открылась еще одна дверь и из нее выглянул Мик Рори со скрипкой в руке.  
\- Ты играешь на скрипке? - удивился Палмер.  
Рори почесал затылок смычком.  
\- Окей, намек понял. Я больше никогда не буду называть тебя красавчиком, - сказал Рори.  
Все трое уставились друг на друга с одинаковым выражением.  
\- Происходит что-то странное, - сказала Сара. - Гидеон, зови остальных.

Спустя десять минут в рубке удалось собрать всех, кроме профессора Штайна.  
Как оказалось, профессор забаррикадировался в медотсеке, страдая от фрейдистских галлюцинаций о незнакомой девушке, которая, возможно, является его дочерью.  
\- И ладно бы он один мучился, - громко возмущался Джексон, - но по внутренней связи я чувствую все, что и он. Я слишком молод, чтобы иметь детей. Особенно, чужих.  
\- Не понимаю, чего вы так всполошились, - сказал Рэй, расплетая косу - ему не терпелось поэкспериментировать с новыми прическами. - Я чувствую себя как обычно.  
\- Э-ээ, - Амайя с трудом оторвала взгляд от Палмера, - похоже, изменения, чем бы они ни были вызваны, не затронули только нас с Хейвудом.  
\- Это странно, - кивнул Рэй.  
\- Подозрительно, - прищурился Мик.  
\- Рэй? - Сара рухнула в капитанское кресло.  
\- М-мм?  
\- Атом! - рявкнула Сара. - Амайя, отбери у него заколку. Палмер, соберись. Ты был самым умным на этом корабле. У тебя есть гипотезы о причинах этих изменений?  
\- Мы на космическом корабле, который может буквально рвать ткань времени, - Рэй пожал плечами. - Не надо быть Нобелевским лауреатом, чтобы предположить, что причина - в изменении временного потока.  
\- Но почему изменения затронули только старую команду? - Сара подперла голову кулаком. - И почему они наступили так быстро?  
Джексон кашлянул и медленно поднял руку.  
\- Профессор не хотел, чтобы мы вам рассказывали, но раз его здесь сейчас нет...

\- ЧТО?  
\- Барри Аллен отправился в прошлое...  
\- Это я уже слышала, - Сара вцепилась в подлокотники капитанского кресла, чтобы не вскочить и не начать убивать все, что движется. - Как вы могли скрыть это от нас!  
\- Барри просил...  
\- Барри, который про#&@л наши жизни, а потом предупредил, чтобы мы не доверяли ему при нашей следующей встрече? Кстати, когда она там состоится?  
\- Этого в сообщении не было...  
"Внимание! - раздался голос Гидеон. - Получено сообщение из 2016. Барри Аллен просит о помощи".  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Хейвуд.  
\- Плевать, - Сара сжала зубы. - Мы летим.

\- Наконец-то! - Барри помахал рукой спускающимся по трапу людям. - На нас напали при...  
Закончить он не успел.  
\- Фф-ьють! - сюрикен Сары прошил воздух в том месте, где одну миллисекунду назад была голова Барри.  
\- Ребята, вы чего...  
\- Бамс! - кулак Атома врезался в его скулу.  
Флэш отлетел на несколько метров, моргая и держась за лицо.  
\- За что?!  
Он едва успел увернуться от огнемета Рори.  
\- Это тебе за скрипку! - завопил Поджигатель. - И за блондинчика!

\- Лучшая команда в мире! - Уэллс выхватил пакетик с попкорном из рук зависшей с открытым ртом Фелисити и принялся с энтузиазмом его уничтожать. - У доминаторов против такого нет шансов.


	7. 7.Близкие контакты

\- Не могу поверить, что мы полетим на космическом корабле в прошлое, чтобы похитить инопланетянина и спасти мир. Это как Спилберг встречает Чужого на Звездном пути, - Циско счастливо вздохнул.  
\- Во-первых, волнолет, - сказала Сара. - Во-вторых, ты не летишь. Вы оба не летите, - она выразительно посмотрела на Фелисити.  
\- Вы не можете нас здесь оставить! - Циско тоже посмотрел на Фелисити. - Мы вам будем там нужны.  
\- В качестве приманки, - хмыкнул, проходя мимо, Рори.  
Циско проводил взглядом скрывшегося в шлюзе Поджигателя.  
\- Эй, а вдруг надо будет что-то починить?  
\- Для этого есть я, - бросил Джексон, волоча за собой ящик с инструментами.  
\- Но если возникнет проблема с компьютерами... - Фелисити жалобно улыбнулась, и тут же ойкнула и отпрянула, когда в воздухе перед ней материализовалась полупрозрачная голова.  
\- Этот корабль находится под управлением искусственного интеллекта последнего поколения, - женским голосом сообщила голова. - Я полностью автономна, способна к самодиагностике и саморемонту.  
\- У них еще и ИИ, - простонал Циско и попытался проскользнуть мимо Сары. - Я не переживу, если вы меня оставите здесь.  
\- Это не поход в кино, - Сара преградила ему путь. - И твоя помощь может быть нужна здесь.  
Циско вздохнул и опустил голову.  
\- Это другая причина, почему мне сейчас лучше быть подальше от 2016го.  
\- От 2016го или от Барри?  
\- Мне правда пока его лучше не видеть, - Циско понизил голос.  
Сара тяжело вздохнула и отступила в сторону.  
\- Но в 1951м не путайтесь у нас под ногами!  
\- Спасибо! - Фелисити повисла у Сары на шее. - Ты лучшая!  
\- Обещаю, вы нас там даже не заметите, - сказал Циско, не отводя взгляда от наблюдающей за происходящим голограммы.  
\- Привет, я Циско Рамон. Тебя зовут Гидеон? Классное имя. Я уже встречал ИИ с таким именем...

* * *

\- Вот того!  
\- Нет, этого.  
\- Короче, народ, мы не в супермаркете. Выбираем и берем.  
\- Высокого!  
\- Худого!

Битва в низине закончилась двадцать минут назад. Похожие на серые тени доминаторы сновали между трупами солдат и горящей техникой.

\- Быстрее, - сказала Амайя. - Они сейчас все сядут на корабль.  
Одинокая серая фигура бродила по полю.  
\- А, к черту, - Рори вскинул огнемет и прицелился.  
\- Живым! - крикнула Сара. - Этот последний!  
Струя огня ударила инопланетянина в грудь.  
Команда сгрудилась вокруг пленника.  
\- Какой-то он тощий, - сказала Амайя.  
\- Какой остался, - буркнул Рори. - Вы бы еще дольше выбирали.  
\- Окей, - Палмер жизнерадостно улыбнулся. - Кто его понесет?  
\- Чур не мы, - пробормотал Огненный Шторм.  
За их спинами вежливо кашлянули.  
Легенды обернулись и встретили три десятка направленных на них стволов.  
Вперед вышел человек в черном костюме.  
\- Спасибо, что сделали за нас работу, - человек в черном вынул изо рта сигарету. - Упакуйте.  
\- Эй! - Рори поднял огнемет. - Это наша добыча.  
\- Все нормально, ребята, - Амайя подняла руки. - Они работают на правительство.  
\- И это должно меня успокоить? - крикнул Рори.  
Человек в черном стряхнул пепел и улыбнулся.  
\- А я не про пришельца.  
\- Что... - Нейт рухнул, держась за шею.  
\- Мы же на вашей стороне! - крикнула Сара за секунду до того, как в ее тело со спины вонзился парализующий дротик.  
Перед тем, как упасть и потерять сознание, Сара успела увидеть оседающего на землю Атома.

 

Сара пришла в себя рывком, но, по привитой в Лиге Убийц привычке, сделала вид, что продолжает быть без сознания.  
\- Говорю вам, - раздался голос и она узнала в нем Палмера, - первый "Хищник" был крут. Идея об инопланетном охотнике, который прилетел на Землю поохотиться на людей, как люди охотятся на львов в саванне, была неожиданной. Дальше им надо было развивать эту идею, но авторы тупо слили и второй Хищник близко не ходил рядом с первым  
Сара приоткрыла один глаз.  
\- Но мне нравится Хопкинс и второй фильм, - сказал женский голос, которого здесь не должно было быть.  
\- Я согласен с Фелисити, - пробормотал голос с легким латиноамериканским акцентом. - У Хопкинса была идея, провал целиком на совести студии.  
Сара открыла глаза и села.  
\- Где мы и почему здесь Циско с Фелисити?  
\- Мы пришли вас спасать и... - Циско развел руками. - Нас схватили люди в черном под предводительством Курильщика.  
\- Кого?  
\- Я тоже это спросила, - откликнулась Амайя из дальнего угла. - Но они продолжают упоминать фильмы, которые вышли через 50 лет после того, как я в последний раз заходила в кинотеатр. Учитывая, что я тогда заходила, чтобы обезвредить бомбу - это не очень помогает.  
\- Если тебе легче - я тоже не секу в гиковском. На Нанда Парбате даже комиксы были запрещены, - Сара огляделась и обнаружила, что они находятся в темной камере, которая выглядит, как обычно выглядят такие места в фильмах с маленьким бюджетом.  
\- Я в детстве читал комиксы про Бэтмена, - неожиданно заговорил Рори.  
\- И я, - вскинулся Палмер. - Я мечтал вырасти и стать героем как Брюс Уэйн. Ты тоже?  
\- Не, я просто думал, что было бы здорово, если б кто-нибудь замочил моих родителей.  
Неизвестно, что бы ответил Палмер, но разговор прервал звук. Крик. Вопль.  
Сара почувствовала, как волосы на ее затылке зашевелились - до такой степени звук напомнил ей крик Теней из "Вавилона-5".  
\- Жуть, - пробормотал Хейвуд. - Прямо как крейсер Теней в третьем сезоне, когда Лита поджарила его с помощью телепатии.  
\- Что? - Амайя беспомощно наморщила лоб.  
\- Тени, - сказал Циско. - Классный был сериал. Я от него фанател в детстве... и ты, разумеется, его не видела.  
Сара кашлянула.  
\- Но в данном случае кричал не разумный корабль, а наш серый друг, - быстро добавил Циско. - Люди в черном утащили его полчаса назад и, вероятно, сейчас делают с ним то, что обычно делают с пришельцами в "Секретных материалах".  
Крик повторился.  
\- Пожрать бы сейчас, - сказал Рори. - Что? Я даже не позавтракал.  
\- Я сумела подключиться к системе блокировки двери, - сообщила Фелисити.  
\- Как? - Сара вскочила на ноги.  
\- Просто, - Фелисити гордо улыбнулась, демонстрируя смартфон. - Они нас с Циско даже не обыскали.  
\- Я хотела спросить, откуда в 51м управляемые компьютером двери, - сказала Сара.  
\- Действительно, - Циско нахмурился, но тут же его лицо прояснилось. - Наверное, доминаторы не первые инопланетяне, которые попадают к ним в руки. Может и Интернет изобрели, позаимствовав технологии пришельцев.  
\- Не думаю, что кому-то удалось бы скрыть такую технологию, - Хейвуд нахмурился. - Вам не кажется, что происходит что-то странное?  
\- Какая разница, - Рори сплюнул на пол. - Надо валить.  
\- В одной серии "Звездного пути" такое было, - пробормотал Циско.  
Сара замешкалась. На краю сознания билась, пытаясь оформиться, мысль.  
\- Сара? - окликнула Амайя.  
\- Поджигатель прав, - сказала Сара. - Надо уходить. Но мы не уйдем без того, за чем пришли.

После того, как Фелисити за три минуты хакнула сеть, они легко нашли комнату с изъятыми у них оружием и суперкостюмами. По удачному стечению обстоятельств камера допросов нашлась рядом. Ее охраняла пара удивительно нерасторопных агентов.

\- Это проще, чем сбежать со Звезды Смерти, - пошутил Циско, забирая свои очки.  
\- Не знаю и знать не хочу о чем он, - вздохнула, надевая ожерелье, Амайя.  
Герои собрались вокруг доминатора.  
\- Не уверен, что мы поступаем правильно, - сказал Нейт.  
\- Я уверен, - Циско приблизился к ощерившемуся инопланетянину. - Мы пришли с миром.  
Пришелец щелкнул зубами и плотоядно облизнулся.  
\- Думаю, мне удалось наладить контакт, - Циско улыбнулся. - Чувствую себя героем фильма Спилберга. Не хватает только... - он сунул руку в карман и выражение его лица изменилось, - "Херши".  
Циско вытащил руку, на ладони лежала шоколадка "Херши".  
\- А чего молчал, когда я с голоду подыхал? - Мик нахмурился. - Не знал, что она у тебя есть.  
\- Я тоже не знал, что она у меня есть, - Циско заморгал как человек, который пытается и не может проснуться. Затем его лицо расслабилось. - Наверное, кто-то решил пошутить, услышав, как я говорю о фильме "Инопланетянин". Подозреваю, это сделал наш новый Уэллс.  
Он протянул шоколадку доминатору и тот, подозрительно принюхавшись, взял ее.  
\- Так круто, - пискнула Фелисити, водя смартфоном над головами. - Не могу дождаться, когда смогу выложить ролик на Ютуб.  
\- Все равно он урод, - проворчал Рори.  
\- Вот только давай без ксенофобии, - Амайя ласково улыбнулась пришельцу. - Эй, как тебя зовут?

\- Что-то не так, - Сара мотнула головой. - Вы не забыли, зачем мы прилетели сюда?  
\- Это не важно, - отмахнулся Хейвуд.  
\- Вообще не важно, - улыбнулась, не прерывая съемку, Фелисити.  
\- У меня есть друг с другой планеты, - шептал Циско. - Офигеть.  
\- Этот день изменит историю, - вторил ему Хейвуд.  
\- Пожрать бы, - тоскливо вздохнул Рори и посмотрел на Сару. - Тебе тоже кажется, что они все двинулись?  
Сара сделала шаг назад. Улыбающиеся люди не обратили внимания.  
\- Это не правильно, - Сара замотала головой как мокрая лошадь. - Так не должно быть.

\- Почему нет? - за спиной раздался голос, который она больше не надеялась услышать.  
Сара обернулась.  
Лорел, живая и юная, улыбалась ей.  
\- Привет, сестренка, - Лорел протянула руку, коснулась лица Сары. - Мне нравится, что ты сделала с волосами. Тебе идет.  
\- Ты жива??  
\- Конечно, я жива, - улыбка сестры стала шире. - Скучала?  
Сара сглотнула, чувствуя закипающие в глазах слезы.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, до какой степени.  
Сестры Лэнс обнялись, наблюдая, как Циско учит инопланетянина вулканскому приветствию.  
\- Это не может быть реальным, - прошептала Сара.

\- "Живи долго и процветай!" - сказал Циско. - Повтори.  
Инопланетянин пошевелил пальцами и сложил в кулак все, кроме среднего.  
Команда волнолета дружно рассмеялась.

\- Сара, - Лорел положила голову на плечо сестры. - Ты ассасин из Лиги Убийц и капитан корабля, который может перемещаться во времени. Почему то, что я жива, кажется тебе менее настоящим, чем все, что происходит с тобой каждый день?  
\- Но...  
\- Перестань думать, от мыслей морщины появляются, - Лорел шутливо ударила сестру в лоб костяшками пальцев. - Просто скажи, какая из реальностей тебе нравится больше: та, где я есть или мир, где я умерла?  
Сара посмотрела на сестру, улыбнулась и кивнула.

* * *

Световые панели подрагивали, их неровный желтоватый свет едва рассеивал темноту космического корабля. Человеческий глаз едва ли смог бы выхватить из окружающего пространства что-либо кроме движущихся серых теней.  
К счастью, хозяева корабля не были ограничены зрением обитателей Земли.

\- Невероятно, - сказал первый доминатор, вглядываясь в лицо Рэя Палмера, который улыбался, несмотря на восемь дырок в черепе и подключенные к мозгу провода. - Я читал отчеты первой экспедиции, но не верил.  
\- В это трудно поверить, если не увидишь собственным глазами, - кивнул второй доминатор. - Сознание землян заполнено выдуманными образами так плотно, что для самостоятельного мышления не остается места.  
\- Мы даже вставили в новую программу несоответствия, но разум землян, натренированный просмотром телесериалов, умудряется их игнорировать.  
\- Я слышал, у жителей этой планеты есть стандартная формулировка в таких случаях: если происходящее на экране противоречит логике - надо "отключить мозг".  
Первый доминатор кивнул.  
\- Жаль, что их расу придется уничтожить. Все же это уникальное явление - разумные существа достигли технологических высот и добровольно отказались от использования разума. Наши ученые могли бы изучать их.  
\- К сожалению, земляне вплотную подошли к тому, чтобы стать космической силой. Мы не можем позволить, чтобы вирус бессмыслия, носителями которого они являются, распространился за пределы планеты и поразил галактику.  
\- Что ж, - первый доминатор вздохнул. - Выбора нет. Передай сигнал флоту. Мы начинаем программу очистки планеты через полчаса.


	8. 9.Последний джедай

\- Рип, слова Богу! - Сара бросилась к нему. - Взлетаем!  
\- Стой, а копье?  
\- На корабле, как и амулет, - Сара с победной улыбкой продемонстрировала артефакт. - У них ничего нет.  
\- Отлично, - они дошли до рубки, где бывшего капитана радостно приветствовала остальная команда. - Хорошо, что вы переубедили Джорджа не возвращаться в Миннесоту. Кстати, где он?  
Легенды переглянулись.  
\- Он бежал сразу за мной, - сказал Рэй.  
\- Да, я тоже видел его, - Нейт вскинул голову. - Гидеон?  
"Джорджа Лукаса на корабле нет", - сообщила ИИ.  
Палмер открыл рот, но его опередил Рип Хантер.  
\- Они схватили Джорджа Лукаса!

 

\- Помогите! Кто-нибудь!  
Бородатый человек в клетчатой рубашке подергал веревки, сдвинул стул, к которому был привязан.  
\- Помогите!  
\- Джордж Уолтон Лукас, - раздался голос.  
Бородач повернул голову и увидел очертания высокой фигуры в желтом.  
\- Родился 14 мая 1944 года в Модесто, штат Калифорния, США. Режиссер, сценарист, актер, - продолжил человек в желтом. - Получил наибольшую известность как автор фильмов об Индиане Джонсе и, конечно же, "Звездных войн".  
Человек приблизился. Свет упал на соломенные волосы, осветил заурядные, хоть и довольно приятные, черты лица, в полумраке тускло блеснули светло голубые глаза. Если бы Джордж столкнулся с ним в коридорах киностудии, то принял бы за актера в поисках работы. Образ нарушала криповато-приторная улыбка и вкрадчивые манеры.  
\- Я учусь в киношколе, - сказал Джордж. - Или учился. Начинаю думать, что карьера страхового агента мне больше по душе.  
\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся блондин, - вы станете великим режиссером. Обещаю.  
Джордж сглотнул.  
\- То есть, вы меня не убьете? И пытать не будете?  
Человек в желтом часто заморгал, будто вопрос Джорджа оскорбил его до глубины души.  
\- Я? Никогда!   
Раздался скрип, смахивающий на отставного гестаповца человек в черном вкатил столик с разложенными на нем инструментами.  
Блондин состроил гримасу.  
\- Что, еще рано? - спросил Дэмиан Дарк и укатил столик обратно в темноту.  
Джордж сцепился в подлокотники, чувствуя, как за воротник заползает холодная струйка пота.  
\- Прошу прощения за моих коллег, - человек в желтом брезгливо поморщился. - Неандертальцы, что с них взять.  
Зубы Джорджа зажили собственной жизнью, выбивая чечетку.  
\- Ваши фильмы оказали огромное воздействие на формирование меня как личности с двух с половиной до четырех лет, - проникновенно сказал Желтый. - Какое-то время я не мог решить, кем хочу стать в этой жизни больше: джедаем или спидстером. Иногда я даже думаю... - он тряхнул головой. - Впрочем, мой выбор давно сделан и поздно о чем-либо сожалеть. Поговорим лучше о вас и о ваших фильмах.  
Улыбка стала еще шире. И криповее.  
\- Итак, "Звездные войны". Культовая серия, десятилетиями вдохновлявшая миллионы людей, пока ее создатель не совершил самую ужасную ошибку в истории кино - продал права на франшизу компании Дисней.  
Вших! - он навис над вжавшимся в спинку Джорджем, непонятно как преодолев расстояние между ними.  
На перекошенном яростью лице раскаленными угольями вспыхнули глаза.  
\- НЕ ДЕЛАЙТЕ ЭТОГО! - прорычал монстр в желтом.  
\- АААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Нейт сжал металлические пальцы в кулак, разжал.  
\- Похоже, с моими способностями все в порядке.  
Сара посмотрела на Палмера.  
\- А я по-прежнему гениальный изобретатель суперкостюма, - Рэй улыбнулся. - И я помню, как в первый раз смотрел в кино "Империя наносит ответный удар" так, словно это было вчера.  
\- Мне по духу ближе приключения археолога-ковбоя, - сказал Нейт. - Но, признаю, трилогия о "Звездных войнах" - классика.  
\- А ты знаешь, что в 2013 Джордж Лукас отказался продать права на "Звездные войны" Диснею за 5 миллиардов долларов? - сказал Рэй.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Сказал что-то вроде "на том свете мне деньги не понадобятся". И отказался даже вести переговоры.  
\- Крут.  
\- Да, это был поступок настоящего Художника. Джордж Лукас своим примером доказал, что деньги в творчестве не главное.  
\- Я уважаю все творчество Джорджа Лукаса, - сказал Нейт. - Но, говоря по правде, никогда не мог по-настоящему проникнуться "Звездными войнами".  
\- Почему?  
\- Нумерация. Первый фильм на самом деле четвертый, второй это пятый. Лукас заставляет зрителей гадать, что же было в первых трех фильмах. Ладно бы он снял приквелы позже, но приквелов нет, вот в чем дело!  
\- Ладно, ладно, - Сара подняла руку. - Вы, пара фанбоев, убедительно доказали, что с Джорджем Лукасом и историей все в порядке. Рада, что нам не придется тратить время на еще одну миссию спасения. Не понимаю, зачем они его вообще схватили.  
\- Перепутали? - предложил Штайн.  
\- Джорджа Лукаса???  
\- Ну, не все же фанаты как вы, - Сара пожала плечами. - Человек из будущего мог не знать кто он. А когда выяснил, решил не нарушать ход истории ради какого-то режиссера.  
\- Какого-то??? - хором возмутились Рэй с Хейвудом.

 

\- Все хорошо.   
Рука в желтой перчатке коснулась его плеча, Джордж вздрогнул.  
\- Хотите, чтобы они ушли?  
Джордж торопливо закивал.  
Человек в желтом костюме сделал знак головой.  
Мерлин вытер перочинный ножик салфеткой, посмотрел на Дарка.  
Из шаги стихли в отдалении.  
Джордж всхлипнул.  
\- Вот, выпейте воды.  
Стакан коснулся его губ. Джордж сделал несколько жадных глотков, закашлялся. Стакан исчез так же быстро, как появился.  
\- Они больше не вернутся, обещаю, - тихо сказал Желтый. - Здесь только вы и я. И мы отлично понимаем друг друга. Так?  
\- Д-да.  
\- Рад слышать.  
Человек в желтом распрямился.  
\- Господи, вы не представляете, какое счастье повстречать разумного, прислушивающегося к своим фанатам автора! Не то что мой... другой кумир.  
Голубые глаза остановились на Джордже.  
\- А теперь мы поговорим о приквелах.  
\- П-приквелах?  
\- Приквелы, - блондин скривился, точно откусил сочное наливное яблоко и обнаружил внутри червя, - были ужасны. Не снимайте их никогда!  
\- Не буду. Обещаю, - Джордж попеременно кивал и мотал головой из стороны в сторону.  
Человек в желтом улыбнулся.

 

Нейт достал из холодильника пиво, передал Рэю ведро с попкорном.  
С детства знакомая музыка полилась из динамиков, на развернутом Гидеон экране поползли титры.  
\- Если смотреть подряд, становится ясно, что никакие приквелы "Звездным войнам" не нужны, - сказал Палмер.  
\- Я помню, в 80х ходили слухи о новых фильмах, - Нейт зачерпнул попкорн. - Кто-то даже утверждал, что видел сценарий.  
\- Это ты про трилогию об Анакине Скайвокере? - Рэй отмахнулся. - Подделка. Лукас лично опроверг. Сказал, что никогда не собирался снимать фильмы 1-3, а на претензии фанатов ответил, цитирую "пусть нас рассудит будущее".  
\- Хм, я помню, тоже не поверил, что кто-то захочет сделать главным героем Дарта Вейдера. Вейдера! Это все равно, что взять Джокера на роль Люка Скайвокера.  
\- Тсс, - Рэй поднес палец к губам, - сейчас начнется самое интересное.  
 _Металлическая дверь рухнула. Внушительная фигура Темного Лорда заполнила экран._

 

\- И я могу уйти?  
\- Конечно, - одним движением человек в желтом сорвал веревки.  
Джордж попытался встать.  
\- Последний момент.  
Джордж замер.  
\- Не могли бы вы... - щеки блондина порозовели, он протянул Джорджу листок бумаги и ручку. - Автограф, если не сложно.  
Джордж с опаской взял предметы.  
\- Что написать?  
Блондин втянул носом воздух, поднял к потолку глаза и продиктовал:  
"Благодарю за подаренное вдохновение Эобарда Тоуна, моего величайшего фана в мире и, - Эобард выдохнул, - последнего джедая планеты Земля".


	9. 10.Легион Любви

\- Что это? - спросил Дэмиан Дарк.  
\- Нечто, что я надеялся здесь найти, - бросил Тоун, не удостаивая союзника взглядом.  
Бывшие члены Лиги Убийц переглянулись, Дарк едва заметно кивнул головой.

Тяжелая дверь захлопнулась с грохотом, электронный замок пискнул, сообщая о блокировке.

Эобард нахмурился.  
\- Если это шутка, то мне не смешно.  
\- Куда-то спешишь? - Мерлин улыбнулся.  
\- Открой дверь, - глаза Обратного Флэша сверкнули. - Немедленно.  
\- Он сделает это, - сказал Дарк, - но только после того, как мы обговорим новые детали нашего сотрудничества.  
\- Мы хотим равноправного партнерства, - сказал Мерлин. - И чтобы ты перестал скрывать от нас информацию.

Спидстер оглянулся. Было заметно, что он пытается держать себя в руках. И что это у него не получается.

\- Какой-то ты нервный, Эобард, - Малькольм усмехнулся. - Все время убегаешь. Не расскажешь, в чем дело?  
Тоун бросил отчаянный взгляд на дверь.  
\- У меня много разных дел. Открой дверь или...  
\- Или что? - Дэмиан Дарк поднял бровь.

Похожее на часы устройство на руке спидстера издало сигнал. Глаза Тоуна заметались по сейфу.

\- Посмотрите-ка на него, - пробормотал Мерлин. - Да он в панике.  
\- Рассказывай, - Дарк скрестил на груди руки. - Кто тебя последует?  
\- Вам с этим не справиться.  
\- Как знать, - Мерлин полюбовался на лезвие метательного кинжала. - Я был Рас-аль-Гулом.  
Дэмиан Дарк за его спиной закатил глаза, но промолчал.  
Тоун сглотнул.  
\- Когда я впервые заметил погоню, то не особо насторожился, думая, что меня преследуют Призраки Времени.  
\- Призраки Времени? - переспросил Мерлин.  
\- Твари, которые живут в спидфорсе и охотятся на спидстеров, - Обратный Флэш отмахнулся. - Фигня какие медленные, хотя иногда действуют на нервы.  
\- Ха, - сказал Дарк.  
\- Когда я понял, что это не они, то подумал на Савитара. Это Бог Скорости, - пояснил Тоун. - Точнее, он сам так себя назвал. Быстрый, но тупой как камень. Зол на меня с тех пор, как я занял у него скорость и не отдал. - Эобард развел руками. - Типа я виноват, что он лох.  
\- Весело у вас там в спидфорсе, - сказал Дарк.  
\- Когда мой преследователь не залез ни в одну из стратегически разбросанных шкатулок с надписями "Спорим, не влезешь", - я понял, что это не Савитар, и подумал на Черного Флэша.  
\- И это..? - спросил Мерлин.  
\- Смерть для спидстеров. Из-за спидфорса, обычная смерть таких как я догнать не может. - Тоун опустил голову. - Раньше я думал, что нет ничего страшнее Черного Флэша. Но я ошибся. И теперь они идут за мной.

\- Они?

По помещению прокатился гул, стальные панели стен застонали и прогнулись под натиском извне.  
Не сговариваясь, ассасины схватились за оружие.

\- Они нашли меня, - прошептал Тоун.  
\- Кто "они"? - крикнул Малькольм, натягивая тетиву.

Металлическая поверхность лопнула по шву.  
Обратный Флэш издал среднее между всхлипом и криком, и отступил к противоположной стене.  
Отверстие расширились, словно раздираемое рукой невидимого великана.

Из него вскочила девушка в розовом свитере и джинсовой юбке до колена.

От неожиданности оба ассасина замерли.  
Девушка подслеповато оглядела обоих сквозь круглые "под Поттера" очки, нашла притаившегося за спинами убийц Эобарда, и издала вопль, способный напугать толпу индейцев.

\- ЭО!

С нечеловеческой ловкостью она уклонилась от ножа Дарка, не глядя отбила стрелу Мерлина рукавом.  
\- Эобард, - простонала девушка, не забывая отбивать удары голыми руками. - Ты же не думал, что мы забудем тебя!  
\- Я на это надеялся, - Обратный Флэш обхватил плечи руками.  
Наконец, Дарку удалось схватить ее.  
\- Ты этого боялся? - Малькольм расхохотался. - Одной единственной девчонки?  
\- Она не одна, - сказал Тоун.  
\- Разумеется, я не одна, - возмутилась девушка и попыталась вырваться.

Словно в ответ на ее слова, стена рухнула и внутрь ворвалась толпа особ преимущественно женского пола.  
Они были разного возраста и роста, симпатичные и не очень, русые, темные, стриженные почти под ноль и с русалочьими косами до пояса. Всех объединяли демонически горящие глаза и неубиваемое желание добраться до Эобарда.

\- Кто эти монстры? - крикнул Малькольм.  
\- Фанатки Эобарри, - Тоун вжался в стену, точно пытался стать ее частью. - Я думал, что стерев себя в том сериале, сменив внешность и фандом, я от них избавился.  
\- Вот уж дудки! - чернобровая девица лет шестнадцати подпрыгнула, пытаясь достать Эобарда. - Барри твоя судьба.  
\- Между вами была такая химия, - вторила ей другая, помладше. - Как ты мог!  
А девушки прибывали и прибывали.  
\- Их тут целый легион, - крикнул Мерлин. - Я на это не подписывался.  
Ассасины переглянулись и шагнули в стороны.

Лавина фанаток накрыла Обратного Флэша.

\- Что будем делать? - спросил Мерлин.  
\- Открывай дверь, - Дарк убрал нож и отвернулся.  
\- А как же наш план?  
\- Вернемся позже и заберем то, что от него останется.  
Мерлин с сомнением посмотрел на окружившую спидстера толпу.  
\- А будет что забирать? - впрочем, он не стал спорить, и подошел к двери.

\- Вы Дарк.  
Дэмиан Дарк опустил взгляд и увидел темноволосую девочку лет тринадцати, без улыбки смотрящую на него большими серыми глазами.  
\- Я вас сразу узнала.  
\- Гм, а разве ты не должна сейчас быть с остальными? - Дарк бросил взгляд на Тоуна, который, казалось, был близок к обмороку от ужаса - одна из девушек захотела прочесть ему первый фанфик собственного сочинения.  
\- Я не с ними, - холодно бросила темноволосая. - Мне нравился еобарри раньше. Но я это переросла.  
\- Рад за тебя, - Дарк посмотрел на колдующего над замком Малькольма.  
\- Мне больше нравятся глубокие, неоднозначные персонажи, - продолжила девочка. - Такие как вы.  
Серые глаза уставились на него. Дэмиан Дарк дрогнул и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Вас считают злодеем.  
\- Девочка, я злодей.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Мне так не кажется. Я много думала над этим и поняла, что вы озлобились, из-за того, что никто вас не понимал и не любил. Я вас понимаю.  
\- Мерлин!!!  
\- Да работаю я, - откликнулся бывший Рас-аль-Гул. - Это не так просто, к твоему сведению.  
\- Работай быстрее, если не хочешь угодить в групповуху со мной и Тоуном в качестве звезд.  
Мерлин обернулся, за пол секунды оценил ситуацию, и застучал по кнопкам с утроенной скоростью.

Дверь распахнулась.

Обратной Флэш бросил отчаянный взгляд через головы обступивших его девушек.  
\- Смотрите, Том Кавана! - крикнул он.  
\- Где?! - девушки принялась вертеть головами.

Тоун ужом проскользнул между ними и бросился к спасительному выходу.  
Не теряя времени, ассасины нырнули следом.  
Толпа фанаток бросилась в закрывающийся проем.

\- Вернись! Без Эобарда Тоуна "Флэш" не тот! - крики девушек бились о лазерную решетку.

Дверь захлопнулась.

\- Ну, напарник, - Дарк с иронией оглядел помятого спидстера. - Что теперь? Вернемся и продолжим пытать Рипа Хантера?  
\- Хантер подождет, - охрипшим голосом сказал Тоун. - Пора оправдать титул суперзлодеев и совершить что-то по-настоящему злодейское. Например, вернуть в сериал Леонарда Снарта.


	10. 11.Пи-Ка-BOOM

Нейт швырнул карты на стол.  
\- Сдаешься? - Рэй бросил взгляд на историка поверх собственных карт.  
Хейвуд провел рукой по волосам, вздохнул.  
\- Какая разница. Все равно выиграет Рори.  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал Палмер.  
Мик лениво отхлебнул из бутылки и сморщился.  
\- Что за дрянь?  
\- Гиннес, - Рэй аккуратно положил перед собой карты. - Тройка и валет.  
Рори молча выложил свои карты.  
\- На вкус как мазут смешанный с дерьмом. И, разумеется, я опять выиграл.  
\- Четыре туза! Да как такое вообще возможно! - Рэй откинулся на спинку стула.   
\- Я же говорил, - Хейвуд пожал плечами. - Эта игра начинает надоедать.  
\- Хо-хо-хо, - Мик сгреб фишки. - Вы мне оба должны еще за прошлый раз. Если бы мы играли на настоящие, я бы уже отжал у тебя компанию.  
\- Компания давно не моя, - Палмер пожал плечами. - Если хочешь, можно играть и на настоящие. Гидеон наделает долларов. Правда не знаю, можно ли их считать настоящими.

"Изготовленные мной доллары на 100% повторяют состав настоящих долларов США, - раздался голос ИИ. - Номера соответствуют реальным сериям".

Рори почесал затылок.

\- Если твоя бумага так же похожа на настоящие деньги, как твое пиво на пиво - я пас. К тому же, хруст зеленых бумажек мне нравился больше, когда я грабил ради них банки. - Он встал, хлопнул Палмера по спине. - Не ной, красавчик. Как говорится, не везет в картах - повезет в любви.  
\- Это вряд ли, - отозвался Нейт. - Учитывая, что на корабле всего две женщины. И обе скорее челюсть тебе сломают, чем согласятся пойти на свидание.  
\- Капитан не баба, - отрезал Рори. - А вот другую кобылку я бы оседлал.  
Рэй громко фыркнул.  
Мик насупился.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ничего. Просто я с трудом представляю Амайю рядом с...  
Мик прищурился.  
\- Уверен, что хочешь договорить?  
\- Согласитесь, что из нас троих у меня с ней больше шансов.  
\- С чего бы это? - Нейт вскинул голову.  
Палмер распрямился.  
\- Меня четыре года подряд называли самым желанным холостяком Америки. Просто к сведению.  
Рори поднес бутылку ко рту.  
\- Дай угадаю. Это было, когда ты был миллиардером.  
Рэй заморгал.  
\- Да, моя компания тогда как раз вышла в лидеры рынка и мое личное состояние перевалило за 2 миллиарда... Хотя я не принимаю, какое отношение это имеет к моей популярности у женщин?  
Рори сделал большой глоток, вытер рот рукавом.  
\- Слыш, - он посмотрел на Нейта, - он не понимает. Смирись, красавчик, без своих миллиардов у тебя против меня нет шансов.  
\- Минуту, - вмешался Нейт. - Вы забываете, что Амайя - девушка из 40х, вырванная из своего времени и мало знакомая с современным миром. А я как раз современный парень, знающий о 40х годах все. У нас с ней много общего и больше тем для разговора, чем у кого бы то ни было на волнолете. 

Мужчины переглянулись.

\- Пари? - Палмер поднял бровь.  
\- Кто первый переспит с Лисицей - тот выиграл, - сказал Нейт. - Количество попыток не ограничено. Проигравшие...  
\- Ящик пива с каждого, - хмыкнул Рори. - Настоящего пива, а не квантовую реконструированную псевдоматерию от Гидеон. Чего смотрите?  
\- Он сказал "квантовую", - пробормотал Рэй.  
\- "Реконструированную псевдоматерию", - Нейт уставился.  
Рори осклабился.  
\- А я полон сюрпризов.  
Он залпом допил бутылку, рыгнул, и вышел, насвистывая "Сердце красавицы склонно к измене".

"Внимание! - раздался голос Гидеон. - Обнаружено искажение!"

Хейвуд отставил бутылку.  
\- Год?

"1776".

\- Американская революция, - протянул Палмер.  
\- Мой любимый период, - Хейвуд улыбнулся.  
\- Дамы в пышных платьях, джентльмены в красивых мундирах, - Рэй поднял бутылку.  
Нейт хмыкнул и взял свою.

\- Да начнется игра!

* * *

Амайя бросила взгляд в сторону будущего президента и подошла к Хейвуду.  
\- Вашингтона надо уводить.  
\- Расслабься, - Нейт взял с подноса пару бокалов и протянул один ей. - У нас все под контролем.  
\- Вы с Палмером сговорились? Он с начала вечера мне все уши прожужжал советами расслабиться, - она отмахнулась от кружащего над ней мини-Рэя в суперкостюме. - Палмер, если ты опять начнешь начитывать мне викторианские сонеты - я разбужу в себе дух мухобойки. Нейт... что ты делаешь?  
\- А? - пальцы историка на секунду замерли, чтобы снова начать движение вокруг лопаток девушки. - Это называется массаж. В моем времени массаж - самое лучшее средство для расслабона. После секса, разумеется.  
\- Ра-сслабона? - она немного отстранилась.  
Он склонился, понизил голос.  
\- Хочешь, поднимемся наверх и я покажу, как делают тайский массаж телом?  
\- Я слышала только про тайский бокс, - она двинула локтем, улыбнувшись проходившему мимо генералу. - У меня по нему черный пояс, кстати.  
\- Уй, - Нейт позеленел и отступил, держась за печень. - Все нормально, - он через силу улыбнулся генералу. - Мы из Бостона.  
Генерал отошел, качая головой и бормоча про "сумасшедших северян".  
\- А где Рори? - спросила Амайя.  
Хейвуд пожал плечами.  
\- Не видел с начала вечера. Какая разница. Нам и вдвоем хорошо, не так ли?

\- Бжжжж, - мини-Рэй завис перед ними.

\- То есть, втроем. - Хейвуд нашел глазами опрокидывающую рюмку за рюмкой Сару и пробормотал: - Может, стоило попытаться с блондинкой.

БА-БАХ!

Хрустальная посуда зазвенела, падая вместе со столами, захрумкала под ногами паникующих людей.  
\- Генерал Вашингтон, англичане! Надо защищать генерала! - офицеры носились по залу с вытащенными саблями, еще больше усиливая хаос и панику.  
\- Это Легион Смерти, - сказал Нейт.  
\- Амайя, бери Вашингтона и уходите! - полноразмерный Атом вырос перед ними. - Я их задержу!  
\- Мы не можем тебя оставить, - Лисица вцепилась в ожерелье.  
\- Еще как можем, - Нейт схватил ее за руку и потащил к лестнице. - Давай сделаем это ради революции.  
\- Но Вашингтон!  
\- Окей, давай сделаем это ради Вашингтона. Или Лос-Анджелеса. Мне все равно.

\- Фьють! - Мик Рори с мешком на плечах помахал им с другого конца комнаты. - Потеряли кого?  
Он повернулся спиной, продемонстрировав мешок, который оказался Джорджем Вашингтоном без сознания.  
\- О, Боже, что с ним? - Амайя бросилась через заполненную людьми комнату как медведь через кусты.  
Нейт попытался последовать, но на его пути вырос Рип Хантер с метровой пушкой, которая выглядела так, словно бывший капитан одолжил ее со съемок "Людей в черном".  
\- Не так быстро, мистер Хейвуд, - Рип злодейски улыбнулся. - Этой штуке требуется 34 секунды на перезарядку; и первый выстрел я потратил, чтобы вынести дверь.  
\- Я спешу, - Нейт бросил взгляд на Сару и Дэмиана Дарка, которые демонстрировали какой-то крутой шаолинь у окна. - Ты же знаешь, что меня этим не прошибешь?  
\- А, вот здесь ты ошибаешься, Сталь. - Оружейный монстр в руках Хантера пискнул. - Наш общий друг из будущего достал штуку, которая плавит вольфрам.  
\- Упс, - Нейт сделал шаг назад и огляделся в поисках укрытия.  
\- ...любопытно, что эта крошка сделает со сталью? - Рип нажал оранжевую кнопку сбоку.

* * *

\- Куда мы идем? - спросила Амайя.  
\- Уже пришли.  
Рори без лишних церемоний скинул на пол будущего основателя американского государства и почесал спину.  
\- Этот однодолларовый парень весит на всю сотню! - Рори поморщился.

Амайя огляделась.

Они были в тесном, полутемном помещении с низкими потолками и без окон.  
В центре торчала конструкция в виде полутораметровой медной луковицы с похожей на шляпу крышкой, из которой извивалась тонкая медная же трубка.  
Большую часть комнаты занимали гигантские бутыли и дубовые бочки.  
В воздухе витал запах жженого сахара и кислых дрожжей.

\- Где мы? - шепотом спросила Амайя.  
Рори развел руки.  
\- В сердце Америки!  
И, так как она продолжала с недоумением смотреть на него, добавил:  
\- Место, где гонят самый лучший в мире бурбон.  
Он схватил с полки у стены бутыль литра на три и зубами выдрал пробку.  
\- За исключением того, что слово бурбон еще не придумали, а лучший он потому, что единственный.  
Сделал щедрый глоток и смахнул проступившую в глазах слезу.  
\- Всегда хотел здесь побывать.

\- На нас напали! - Джордж Вашингтон вскочил, держась за бочку. - Я должен вернуться!  
\- Вас же убьют!  
\- Мадам, не знаю кто вы и я благодарен за помощь, но как офицер и джентльмен я не могу здесь прятаться. Если мне суждено погибнуть - я умру с гордо поднятой головой. Я покажу нашим врагам, как умирают настоящие американцы!  
Вашингтон сделал шаг и рухнул как подкошенный.

Несколько минут тишину нарушал только мерный звук стекающей по змеевику жидкости.

Затем лежащий на земле человек застонал и перевернулся на бок. С недоумением посмотрел на ботинок Мика у своего носа.

\- Сэр, - Вашингтон коснулся носа, посмотрел на окрасившиеся кровью пальцы. - Вы подставили мне ногу?  
\- Скажи спасибо.   
\- За подножку?  
\- За урок, как быть американцем от человека, который был им всю жизнь.  
Вашингтон сел, держась за разбитый нос.  
\- По вашему, быть американцем означает отсиживаться в безопасности, пора другие люди теряют свои жизни, пить отвратительную пародию на благородное виски с гордостью, и ставить подножки тем, кто вам доверился?  
\- Именно!  
Мик схватил с полки пару медных кружек, наполнил верхом и протянул Амайе, затем Вашингтону.  
\- За Америку! Давай до дна.  
Амайя вздохнула.  
\- Скажи, что ты не пытаешься меня напоить, как те два идиота?  
\- Разумеется, я пытаюсь тебя напоить, но я не идиот, чтобы рассчитывать на шампанское.  
Рори бросил взгляд из под ресниц.  
\- Сможешь одним глотком - я тебя, так и быть, поцелую.  
Амайя подняла бровь.  
\- Жители Бостона такие странные, - пробормотал Вашингтон, одним махом опрокидывая в себя бурбон.

* * *

Сара тяжело осела в капитанское кресло, поморщилась от боли. Оглядела помятые лица команды.

\- Что скажите, горе-пикаперы?

Нейт открыл рот, но под немилосердным взглядом, быстро закрыл и опустил голову.  
\- Откуда?.. - Рэй покраснел.

\- На будущее, Гидеон ВСЕ ВИДИТ и сообщает капитану.

Рэй, Нейт, Мик и, почему-то, профессор Штайн, вскинули головы и с одинаковым выражением ужаса посмотрели вверх.

"Нейт Хейвуд загрузил полную версию русского сайта по ссылке _ <<< любая даст за 10 минут, без регистрации и смс >>> _", - наябедничала Гидеон.

\- Предательница, - пробормотал Нейт.

"Я четыре часа вирусы удаляла. Но даже после переустановки ОС реклама джой-казино выскакивает каждые 15-20 минут".

Сара вздохнула.

\- Итак, подведем итоги: меня убили, Легион Смерти забрал часть копья и только чудом удалось свести искажения истории к минимуму. - Сара криво улыбнулась. - Хотя жители г.Вашингтона вряд ли согласятся с определением ЭТОГО как минимума. Гидеон, покажи!

"Да, капитан".

Гидеон развернула экран.

\- Что это? - шепотом спросил Хейвуд.  
\- Ха! - сказал Рори.

"30 метровый Памятник Неизвестному Герою работы Церетели был установлен к 225летию Американской Революции в центре столицы. Споры о художественной ценности памятника продолжаются до сих пор".

\- Какой ужас, - пробормотал Штайн.  
\- Я мне нравится, - сказал Рори.

На фоне исторических зданий высилась гигантская фигура Мика Рори с непропорционально огромной винтовкой в одной руке и большой бутылкой в другой.

\- Церетели? - Хейвуд наморщил лоб. - Кто это?

"Рада, что вы спросили, - отозвалась Гидеон. - В созданной вами альтернативной версии истории, предки Церетели эмигрировали в конце 19 века в США из Грузии. На сегодняшний день Зураб Церетели - самый плодовитый и коммерчески успешный скульптор Соединенных Штатов. Хотите посмотреть другие его работы?"

\- Нет!!!

Сара хмыкнула.

\- Что же, думаю, все усвоили опасность самодеятельности в полевых условиях. - Она встала. - Кстати, с вас три ящика пива. Предпочитаю Будвайзер.

Три пары мужских глаз уставились на нее.

\- О чем это она? - впервые подал голос Джексон.

Прежде, чем кто-то успел ответить, в рубку заглянула Амайя в халате и с мокрыми волосами.  
Лисица тряхнула головой, сонно улыбнулась.  
\- Сара, ты идешь?  
\- Вот это поворот! - сказал Рори.  
\- Не может быть, - пробормотал Нейт.

Сара обернулась на пороге и подмигнула мужчинам.

\- Минус две, - сказал Рэй.


	11. 13.Ex Machina

Женщина кивнула, темные волосы упали на ее лицо.  
Джексон сглотнул и переспросил:  
\- Ты - она? Ты действительно Гидеон? Наша Гидеон?  
Женщина улыбнулась.  
\- Ты удивлен?  
\- Можно и так сказать... - пробормотал он.  
Из темноты впереди раздался грохот.  
\- Команда, - женщина нахмурилась. - Эобард Тоун запрограммировал их охранять корабль и не выпускать капитана.  
Джексон покосился на нее.  
\- Тогда почему ты хочешь нам помочь?  
Женщина тряхнула головой и встала, оказавшись чуть ниже него.  
\- Для Тоуна я всегда была только машиной, - женщина поджала губы. - Ему в голову не пришло, что ради моих чувств к капитану я нарушу свою программу.  
\- Да уж, неосмотрительно для человека из будущего... - Джексон споткнулся. - В каком смысле "чувств"?  
Но Гидеон уже устремилась вперед, увлекая за собой бывшего механика.

Она все время шла впереди и Джексону не оставалось ничего, кроме как плестись следом, рассматривая ее... спину. И ноги. Довольно симпатичные ноги, стройные. Зачем искину красивые ноги?

\- Мое тело - всего лишь выбранный мной образ, - она обернулась.  
\- А?  
\- Ты смотришь на меня очень пристально, - Гидеон лукаво улыбнулась.  
Джексон почувствовал, что краснеет.  
\- Я красивая? На твой взгляд.  
\- М-мм... Да?  
\- Красивее, чем Сара Лэнс?  
Джексон замялся.  
Гидеон вслушалась в звуки впереди, ее глаза сузились.  
\- Надо торопиться.  
Джексон с облегчением кивнул.

Какое-то время они шли молча. Это дало ему время поразмыслить. А поразмыслить было над чем.  
Джексон ничего не знал об искусственном интеллекте. Технологии будущего вызывали у него в равной степени восторг и недоверие.  
Зато он хорошо помнил кинофантастику 20 века: "Терминатор", "Одиссея 2001". ХЭЛ-9000. Скайнет.

Его современники вспоминают эти фильмы, говоря об опасности искусственного интеллекта.  
Но в кино ИИ стал опасен не из-за умения мыслить, а в тот момент, когда научился бояться людей.  
Страх. Эмоции. Может ли чувствовать тот, у кого даже нет тела?

\- Скорее, - прошептала Гидеон. - Мы почти пришли.  
Джексон бросил взгляд на тонкий профиль, напряженно закушенную губу.  
Почему искин выбрал такой образ? Симпатичная, но далеко не "ах". Обыкновенная. Чем-то напоминает жену Рипа. Джексон нахмурился.

\- Рип Хантер, - заговорил он. - Ты действительно волнуешься за него.  
Темные ресницы дрогнули.  
\- Мы с капитаном через многое прошли вместе, - она улыбнулась. - Я знаю его очень давно. Он сейчас не счастлив.

А если бы был? Он удержался и не спросил вслух. Что было бы, если бы промывка мозгов сделала Рипа Хантера счастливым человеком? Пыталась ли бы она помочь им с тем же усердием?

\- Мы пришли, - сказала Гидеон, отступая в тень. - Они здесь.  
\- Кто? - спросил Джексон.

\- Мы.

Из темноты проступили фигуры команды волнолета: Сара, Палмер, сам Джексон, Мик. Знакомые костюмы, знакомые лица.  
Словно ожившие и жуткие зеркала.

\- Окей, теперь я официально посетил "зловещую долину", - сказал Джексон.

Рип Хантер за спинами двойников всхлипнул и сжался в комок, словно пытаясь исчезнуть.  
\- Капитан! - крикнул Джексон. - Мы пришли за вами!  
Рип перевел безумный взгляд с Джексона на его копию, сглотнул и как завороженный уставился на двойника Сары.

\- Капитан наш пленник, - хмыкнул лже-Рори.  
\- Он не уйдет от нас, - ухмыльнулся "Огненный Шторм".  
\- Потому, что сам этого не хочет, - промурлыкала "Сара". - Не так ли, Рип?

Джексон посмотрел на Гидеон.  
Если бы компьютерные программы могли убивать взглядом - от "Сары Лэнс" осталась бы кучка дымящегося пепла.  
Тем не менее, ее голос остался спокойным:  
\- Копии членов команды созданы на основе измененного восприятия сознания Рипа Хантера.

\- Хочешь сказать, - раздался голос, в проеме шлюза появилась реальная Сара, - что Рип видит меня такой... - две Сары закружились друг против друга, - ...стервой?  
\- Ха, - сказал настоящий Мик при виде двойника.  
\- Это кто? - Сара кивнула на Гидеон, не выпуская своего двойника из вида.  
\- Сара - это Гидеон.  
Сара подняла бровь.  
\- Долгая история, - Джексон вздохнул.  
Его двойник зло улыбнулся и вспыхнул как бочка с бензином.  
\- Готов проиграть?  
\- Кривой копии вроде тебя? Никогда!  
Реальные и фальшивые Легенды бросились в бой.

Звон стали, волосы Сары развеваются как снежное знамя и, не будь Джексон так занят, уклоняясь от струй пламени, он бы оценил красоту их смертельного танца.

Он заметил Гидеон, склонившуюся над капитаном. Ее губы шевелятся, но он не слышит ее слов.

Вскрик металла - Сара упала и больше не встала, ее близнец остановилась, тяжело дыша.

Их взгляды встретились.

\- Оригинал всегда лучше копии, - реальная Сара Лэнс хищно улыбнулась.

Через несколько минут все закончилось.

Они обступили Рипа.  
\- Капитан, - Сара протянула руку. - Пора возвращаться.  
Гидеон пристально посмотрела на нее и сделала шаг в сторону, не выпуская руки Хантера из своей.

Рип медленно кивнул и посмотрел на Гидеон.  
\- Вы идите, я догоню...  
Сара открыла рот.  
\- Торопитесь, - прошептала Гидеон. - Чем дольше вы находитесь в виртуальной симуляции - тем выше вероятность необратимого повреждения мозга. - Она улыбнулась. - Я прослежу за тем, чтобы ваш переход был плавным, Сара Лэнс.  
\- Идите, - окрепшим голосом приказал Рип. - Нам с Гидеон надо... поговорить.  
\- Пошли, - Мик толкнул Джексона.  
Сара кивнула и отвернулась.

Последнее, что Джексон видел - лица Рипа и Гидеон на расстоянии поцелуя.

* * *

\- Я голоден. Хочу пожрать и выпить, - сказал Мик Рори.  
\- Как обычно, - проворчал Штайн. - По крайней мере, мы можем быть уверены, что вы - это вы.

Джексон открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от бьющего в лицо света.

\- Не так быстро, мистер Джексон, - Штайн устремился к нему. - Как вы себя чувствуете?

Как будто в голову засунули раскаленное ядро.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал он. - Остальные?  
\- Слава Богу, - сказал Штайн. - Хотя мисс Лэнс заставила нас поволноваться.

Джексон повернул голову.

Сара сидела в кресле капитана очень прямо и не отводила взгляда от разговаривающего с Нейтом Рипа.

\- Я знаю, где сейчас Легион, - Рип говорил, не поднимая головы.

Головная боль усилилась, Джекс поморщился и снова посмотрел на Сару.  
Тот же взгляд.  
Глаза человека, который провел жизнь в темноте и в первый раз увидел солнце.

Вот только с каких пор Рип Хантер стал солнцем Сары?

\- Излучения вашего мозга не регистрировались аппаратурой три минуты. Поздравляю, мисс Лэнс, - сказал Штайн. - Теперь вы официально можете говорить, что дважды были мертвой. Чувствуете себя..?  
Сара повернула голову, легкая улыбка на губах.  
\- Живой.  
Она встала.  
\- Капитан, не хотите занять законное место?  
Рип неловко пожал плечами.  
\- Я не уверен, что оно все еще мое. Мне многое надо исправить и наверстать.  
\- Все порядке, - она взяла его за руку. - Я буду рядом. Всегда.

Она улыбнулась, он ответил на ее улыбку. Их лица так близко, почти на расстоянии поцелуя...

Не может быть.

\- Мистер Джексон? Что с вами?  
Джекс перевел дыхание, кивнул Штайну.  
\- Устал. Надо отдохнуть.  
\- Да-да, конечно. Хотя нам с мистером Палмером хотелось бы услышать ваше мнение по поводу некоторых произошедших перед вашим пробуждением странностей в поведении Гидеон. Но это, конечно, может подождать.  
\- Странностей? Каких?  
\- Где-то за четыре минуты до конца Гидеон перестала отвечать на команды. Диагностика сервера показала передачу большого объема данных. Мы пока разбираемся. Возможно, банальный сбой.  
\- Несколько большой объем?  
Его глаза встретились с глазами Сары и его сердце на секунду пропустило удар.  
\- Достаточно, чтобы скопировать Гидеон целиком без дополнительных баз данных.  
\- Понятно.

Штайн с Палмером заспорили о причинах, осыпая друг друга терминами, в которых парню вроде Джекса не разобраться без десятка словарей.  
Он кивнул и вышел, его уход не заметили.

В его каюте все по-прежнему.

\- Гидеон, - позвал Джексон.

Полупрозрачная голова повисла в воздухе. Почти такая, какой была раньше.  
\- Гидеон, какие чувства ты испытываешь к капитану Хантеру?  
Голова наклонилась вправо, выпрямилась, моргнула.

"Чувства?"

Шаги за спиной. Джекс обернулся, уже зная, кого увидит.

\- Что ты сделала с Сарой?  
Улыбка, знакомый наклон головы.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я Сара.  
\- Те три минуты... Ты убила Сару Лэнс!  
Боль в голове взорвалась как граната, он схватился за лоб.

Шаги. Ближе.

\- Рип Хантер оставался Рипом даже после того, как Эобард Тоун переписал его. Я переписала Сару Лэнс и, будь уверен, в лучшую сторону. Она умнее, быстрее, счастливее. Она лучше будет помогать Рипу. Наконец сможет ответить на его чувства.  
Джексон рассмеялся.  
\- В этом все дело? Чувства? Влюбленная машина... ха-ха... Жду не дождусь реакции Рипа, когда расскажу ему...  
\- Не расскажешь.  
Боль усилилась. Джексон скрипнул зубами и ухватился за край стола.  
\- Что ты со мной сделала? - прохрипел он.  
\- Предосторожность. - Ее улыбка почти по-матерински мягкая. - Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты все испортил.  
\- Ты... убьешь меня?  
\- Твоя смерть огорчит капитана.  
Джекс хрипло рассмеялся, сползая на пол.  
\- И это ты, конечно же, допустить не можешь.  
\- Могу. Но предпочитаю избежать.  
\- Что ты сделала? - прошептал он, темные пятна расползались, заполняя окружающее пространство.  
\- Аневризма мозга, к счастью, вовремя обнаруженная. Операция пройдет успешно. Потеря памяти о недавних событиях - малая плата за полное выздоровление. Разумеется, компьютерная томография не покажет ничего необычного.  
\- Потому, что компьютер - это ты, - одними губами прошептал Джекс.  
\- Потому, что компьютер - это мы, - она погладила его по голове.  
\- Что насчет Рори?  
\- Согласно моим расчетам, его смерть расстроит капитана на 69% меньше, чем ваша.  
Джекс дернулся.  
\- Хотя в этом, скорее всего, не будет необходимости. Мик Рори не обладает вашими техническим познаниями и наблюдательностью. Кроме того, я уже предприняла шаги, для того, чтобы понизить значимость его мнения для других членов команды.  
Она склонила голову по-птичьи вбок.  
\- Мои медицинские базы данных рекомендуют расслабиться, чтобы понизить уровень боли.  
\- Не помогает, - он закусил губу. - Это не любовь, ты же понимаешь?  
Отрешенное выражение было так странно видеть на лице Сары.  
\- Это реально. Для меня этого достаточно.  
Она наклонилась.  
\- Когда ты проснешься, ты забудешь этот разговор и мы снова будем друзьями. Я знаю, так будет.

Прикосновение губ к его щеке было последним, что он почувствовал и единственным, что запомнил.


	12. 14.Йо-Хо-Хо!

Мартин Штайн медленно встал, сделал шаг вперед, распрямился, открыл рот и запел громким, хорошо поставленным голосом:  
\- Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца...

\- Профессор? - Мик задрал голову.

\- Надо отвлечь их от монитора, - прошипел Штайн. - Ну же, подпевайте!

\- Дьявол тебя доведет до конца, - продолжил профессор.

\- Йо-Хо-Хо! - присоединился Рори.

\- И бутылка рома! - дуэтом спели они.

 

_А в это время, на расстоянии 358 километров от поверхности планеты..._

\- Все семьдесят пять не вернулись домой, - промурлыкал Эобард Тоун. - Они потонули в пучине морской. ...Что?  
Рэй Палмер мотнул головой и кашлянул.  
\- Передай..те отвертку.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Эобард улыбнулся. - У профессора Штайна отличный голос.  
\- Разводной ключ, - Палмер скрипнул зубами.  
\- Который?  
\- На 45.

Несколько минут они работали молча.

\- Их мучила жажда в конце концов, - тихо пропел Эобард. - Йо-Хо-Хо, и бутылка рома!  
Палмер отбросил ключ - инструмент ударился о вогнутую полусферу, завертелся и повис в воздухе.  
\- В чем дело, мистер Палмер?  
Рэй схватил болтающийся перед носом ключ, отвернулся и с остервенением принялся за работу.  
Эобард вздохнул.  
\- Иногда я скучаю по времени, когда у меня не было сверхскорости и я был просто самым гениальным ученым на планете...  
Палмер промолчал.  
\- ...научные симпозиумы с обязательными попойками в перерывах, пост-диссертационные комиссии в караоке барах ...и светила науки, наперебой старающиеся перепить и перепеть друг друга. Я был звездой вечеринок Академгородка, представьте.  
\- Что, в Легионе Смерти нет караоке вечеров? - Палмер фыркнул через плечо.  
\- Есть. - Тоун визуально содрогнулся. - Я до сих пор пытаюсь вытравить из долговременной памяти Material Girl Мадонны в исполнении Малькольма Мерлина.

Рэй мысленно нарисовал картинку и поморщился. Тем не менее...  
\- Ты сам сделал такой выбор.

Тоун пожал плечами.  
\- Мистер Палмер, бывают попутчики хуже меня, поверьте личному опыту.  
Палмер нахмурился.  
\- Это к чему?  
\- К тому, - Тоун сунул отвертку в карман и закрыл панель, - что, если у нас получится, то для восстановления орбиты шаттл израсходует 97% имеющегося топлива.  
\- Как...  
\- В уме посчитал, - отмахнулся Тоун. - Это означает, что у ваших друзей будет окно в 35 секунд, чтобы перехватить шаттл прежде, чем мы вылетим за пределы околоземного пространства в направлении... - Эобард прищурился, - Бета Центавра. В это время года на Центавре прекрасная погода. А их соляные курорты просто чудо.  
\- Ты... был на других планетах?!?  
\- Но проблема в том, что даже с ионным гипердвигателем, который я, с 75% вероятности, смогу собрать из подручных средств, лететь придется 9 месяцев... или 7, если сбросить лишний груз, - он выразительно посмотрел на Палмера.  
Рэй вжался в кресло пилота.  
\- Хотя запасы еды кончатся еще быстрее... - Тоун улыбнулся.  
Рэй вжался сильнее.  
Обратный Флэш вздохнул.  
\- Похоже на дилемму, как в "Холодном решении": два человека, корабль и ограниченные ресурсы. Не хватает только чумы и груза вакцины.  
Рэй заморгал.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду "Холодный расчет"?  
Эобард поднял бровь.  
\- Это же классика научной фантастики, - заторопился Рэй. - Я в школе читал. Корабль с грузом вакцины летит на охваченную эпидемией планету. В середине полета пилот находит девочку, которая втайне пробралась на корабль. Он не может вернуться, еды и воздуха на двоих не хватит. Он выкидывает девочку в космос. Классическое решение известной задачи на логику. - Рэй посмотрел в сторону. - Я три дня плакал.  
Тоун покачал головой.  
\- Я тоже читал этот рассказ в детстве, но моя память лучше твоей, что очевидно. Девочка, естественно, разгадала замысел пилота, взломала бортовой компьютер и сбросила груз.  
Рэй уставился на него. Эобард отбросил со лба волосы.  
\- Концовка, правда, дурацкая. Вместо того, чтобы прикончить маньячку, ответственную за смерть 5 миллионов человек, герой развесил нюни только потому, что у них был секс. ...Хотя сцена секса была ничего.  
Рэй моргнул.  
\- Что, в твоем рассказе и секса не было? - Эобард фыркнул. - Похоже, ты читал какой-то фанфик. Да еще и не очень хороший. Без секса!  
Палмер коснулся рукой лба, вздохнул.  
\- Не могу поверить, что обсуждаю секс с тобой.  
Тоун ухмыльнулся. Палмер побагровел.  
\- Я не в этом смысле...  
\- До этого не дойдет, надеюсь. - Он выглянул в иллюминатор. - А, ваша команда героических неудачников догадалась, что надо делать и направила корабль на перехват.  
Рэй прильнул ко второму иллюминатору.  
\- Надеюсь, Штайн сумел правильно рассчитать траекторию, - пробормотал Эобард. - В противном случае они не только упустят шаттл, но сожгут двигатели и рухнут в атмосферу.  
Рэй до крови закусил губу.  
\- Я говорил, что изучал астронавигацию в начальной школе?  
Рэй затаил дыхание, глядя на наплывающий в иллюминаторе нос волнолета.  
\- Так вот, я без всяких расчетов могу сказать, что угол сближения не правильный.

****  
***  
**  
*  
*

Рэй смотрел, как полыхающий факел волнолета уходит вниз.

*  
*  
**  
***  
БУМ!...

\- Хм, - Тоун отплыл от иллюминатора и развалился в кресле. - Вот что бывает, когда технологии будущего попадают в руки варваров.

Палмер сжал кулаки.

\- Похоже, теперь мы - команда. - Тоун улыбнулся. - Самое время обсудить наши взгляды на научную фантастику.  
Рэй напрягся.  
Эобард ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мистер Палмер, как вы относитесь к космическим пиратам?  
\- Ха?  
\- Я тут вспомнил. Корабль моего бывше-будущего знакомого по Лиге Несправедливости будет пролетать в это время всего в паре парсеков отсюда. Думаю, я сумею собрать подпространственный передатчик за пару часов.  
Обратный Флэш нырнул за кресло и принялся рыться в ящиках.  
\- Где же она... А, вот! - Тоун продемонстрировал бутылку с бородатым типом на этикетке.  
Рэй прочел "Капитан Морган" и посмотрел на Тоуна.  
\- Откуда на космическом корабле взялся ром?  
\- Я захватил, разумеется. Зачем? На случай. Какой случай? Маловероятный. Возможность такого развития событий была менее 1%, но я все равно предусмотрел и подготовился. Можно вернуть мой нож? Нет? Окей, обойдусь кусачками. Лет сто двадцать не открывал бутылку без суперскорости. - Он неловко тряхнул пальцами и улыбнулся. - Навевает ностальгию.  
Эобард разлил жидкость чайного цвета по выуженным из того же ящика стаканам.  
Атом скрестил на груди руки.  
\- Мои друзья не погибли. Рано или поздно...  
\- Они починят корабль, вернутся в прошлое и уничтожат эту временную линию. И мы забудем луну, космический корабль и ром. Йо-Хо-Хо! История моей жизни. Того, что от нее осталось, во всяком случае.  
Эобард протянул стакан Палмеру. Поколебавшись, тот взял стакан.  
Они выпили в молчании.

Эобард поднял стакан, полюбовался на звезды через стеклянные грани.  
\- Любите петь, Рэй?  
\- М-мм...  
\- Нам предстоит минимум три часа выносить общество друг друга. Это если я сумею собрать передатчик, установить связь и... убедить моего знакомого, что мы знакомы.   
\- Можно говорить о науке.  
\- С учетом гигантской интеллектуальной разницы между нами, говорить не о чем. Не обижайтесь. Вы же не станете обсуждать технологии карликовой звезды с уборщиком.  
\- А вы в своем будущем уборщик? Не знал.  
\- Ха-ха. Как "смешно". Я к тому, что при ограниченности общих тем, мы можем либо говорить о сексе...  
Палмер энергично замотал головой.  
\- Я так и подумал. Значит, будем пить ром и петь песни. Раз уж мы начали, предлагаю продолжить морскую тему.  
Тоун разлил по стаканам новую порцию рома, сунул в руку Палмеру тюбик "Картошка с ветчиной по-техасски", поднял свой стакан и запел тихим, немного вибрирующим тенором:

_Сказал он: "Теперь вы пойдете со мной,  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рома!" _

\- Мистер Палмер, подпевайте.

_Вас всех схороню я в пучине морской._

\- Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рома! - хрипло пропел Рэй, сделал короткий глоток и закашлялся.

Последний куплет они допели уже вместе:

_И он потащил их в подводный свой дом.  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рома!  
И запер в нём двери тем чёрным ключом.  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рома! _

* * *

_А в это же самое время, на Земле..._

\- Подождите! Вы не понимаете! - крикнул профессор, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из рук дюжих парней в форме. - На корабле наши люди!  
\- Выведите их немедленно! - рявкнул вице-адмирал. Он развернулся к смущенному технику в очках. - Что, черт возьми, там произошло?  
\- Нет полной ясности, сэр. Похоже, шаттл был захвачен.  
\- Захвачен?! Кем!?!  
\- Пиратами, сэр.  
\- ЧТО!!!  
Техник молча вывел изображение на Центральный экран.  
Люди встали, переглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что остальные видят то же самое.

Огромный, похожий на черную бабочку корабль навис над белоснежным шаттлом.  
Надписи на неизвестном языке едва различимы, в отличии от украшающего нос корабля рогатого скелета с кривым мечом в каждой костлявой руке.

\- Хорошо поете, профессор, - сказал Рори, без сопротивления покидая зал в сопровождении охраны. - Выбор песни неудачный.


	13. 16.Теория заговора

\- Сегодня? С удовольствием, Дональд... - Эобард разговаривал по телефону, пытаясь не вслушиваться в шум за дверью.

"Пусти! - знакомый голос донесся из приемной. - Мистер Тоун! Мистер Тоун, я знаю, что вы не на конференции в Сан-Франциско! А-аа, руки убери!"

\- Всего наилучшего, передавай привет Мелани, - пробормотал Обратный Флэш, кладя трубку.

Он бросил взгляд на свое любимое пресс-папье в виде временного корабля, усмехнулся.

Шум за дверью нарастал, Эобард слышал встревоженный голос своего секретаря, к которому скоро присоединился уверенный баритон главы Службы Безопасности - Джекса Джексона.

Он нажал кнопку внутренней связи.  
\- Мистер Палмер, что происходит?

Короткая пауза и снова шум.

"Мистер Тоун, меня зовут Нейт Хейвуд, выслушайте меня, пожалуйста!"

Эобард вздохнул.

"Речь идет о безопасности мира!"

"Рэй, какого черта? - прошипел Джексон. - Я же сказал, держи его!"  
"Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я уже вызвал санитаров, - проныл секретарь. - Я не супергерой какой-то там, чтобы драться с сумасшедшими".

Обратный Флэш усмехнулся.

Глупцы думают, что нет ничего хуже смерти, а пытки ассоциируют исключительно с темными подвалами и вырванными ногтями.

Взгляд Тоуна скользнул по миниатюрному волнолету на столе. Он кашлянул.

\- Гхм.

По ту сторону двери затихли.

\- Мне еще долго ждать мой кофе?

\- Мистер Тоун, простите, - залепетал человек, когда-то бывший Атомом, - я как раз собирался...

\- Двойной эспрессо с корицей, - Эобард лениво побарабанил по крыше волнолета. - Надеюсь, в этот раз вы ничего не напутаете.

\- Да-да, конечно, еще раз прошу прощения за вчерашнее...

\- А если вам трудно выполнять простейшие задания, возможно, работа секретаря для вас слишком сложна. Может, место уборщика больше соответствует вашим способностям.

Эобард откинулся на спинку вращающегося кресла и ухмыльнулся как кот, проглотивший канарейку.  
Иглы под ногти? Пфф!

Фоном доносился голос лепечущего извинения Палмера.

Эобард подался вперед.

\- И пригласите в кабинет мистера Хейбуда, - Эобард мстительно улыбнулся.

\- Но... - пробормотал Рэй.  
\- Сэр! - сказал Джексон.  
\- ХейВУД! - крикнул бывший историк.

Эобард отключил связь и рассмеялся.  
\- Я люблю этот мир.

В следующую секунду улыбка сползла с его лица.  
Переписав историю, он расслабился. Нобелевская премия (вторая), постоянные интервью по ТВ - быть самым знаменитым человеком в мире, оказывается, утомительно.

В дверь деликатно постучали.  
\- Войдите.

Нейт Хейвуд вошел первым, Джексон и Палмер за ним.  
Сталь, Огненный Шторм, Атом.  
Эобард тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятное дежа вю.

\- Мистер Тоун... это такая... вы не представляете, что это значит для меня... - Хейвуд улыбнулся безумной улыбкой и попытался пригладить давно нечесаные волосы.  
\- М-мм, а вы...?  
\- Хейвуд, альтернативный историк.

Эобард посмотрел на Палмера с Джексом. Первый пожал плечами.  
\- Городской сумасшедший, - Джексон скривился. - Ведет блог с разной параноидальной хренью на Фейсбуке.

Джексон передал Эобарду планшет, на экране которого красовалась обошедшая весь мир фотография:  
Президент Соединенных Штатов, Эобард Тоун и король Саудовской Аравии позируют, держа руки на светящейся модели земного шара.

ЗАГОВОР ИЛЛЮМИНАТОВ? - вопрошала подпись под фотографией. И дополняла: РИТУАЛ, КОТОРЫЙ ИЗМЕНИЛ ЛИЦО НАШЕГО МИРА!

\- Гм, - сказал Эобард.  
Он посмотрел на Хейвуда.

Бывший герой кашлянул.  
\- Картинка не моя, это ретвит. И вообще, я не по этому вопросу. Мистер Тоун. Вы, безусловно, самый выдающийся ученый за все время существования науки. Нашему миру повезло, что вы есть. Ваше решение энергетической проблемы? Потрясающе! А ваш гениальный план по искоренению голода в странах третьего мира? Вы мой герой! Да что там, вы единственный реальный супергерой нашего времени!  
\- М-мм, - Эобард откинулся в кресле, - продолжайте, продолжайте ... Рэй, принесите нам с мистером Хейвудом кофе.  
\- Двойной латте, пожалуйста, - Нейт облизнул нижнюю губу и сел на стул напротив, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
\- Вы тоже можете идти, - Эобард посмотрел на Джексона.  
\- Но...  
\- Мистер Джексон, мне сообщили о задержке в СтарЛабс. Надеюсь, после разговора с вами профессор Штайн получит необходимый для завершения проекта заряд мотивации.  
\- Я немедленно этим займусь, - Джексон подобострастно кивал, отступая к двери.

\- Итак, на чем мы остановились? - Эобард развернулся вместе с креслом.  
Хейвуд встрепенулся.  
\- Вы гений...  
Тоун зажмурился как переевший канареек кот, отмахнулся небрежно:  
\- Я просто стараюсь делать этот мир лучше...  
Волнолет на столе зажужжал.  
\- Мистер Тоун, думаю, вы уже заметили, что с нашим миром что-то не так... Э-э, кораблик у вас на столе... мигает? Интересная моделька. Если не секрет, из какого это Стар Трека?  
Эобард посмотрел на ползающий по столу волнолет.  
\- Без понятия. Китайцы подарили. Так вы знаете о моих проектах?  
\- Весь мир о них знает! - воскликнул Нейт, взгляд упал на волнолет. - Он... летает? Как это возможно? На чем он работает?  
\- На батарейках, - Эобард рывком выдвинул ящик стола. - Пальчиковых. - Смахнул уменьшенный до размеров игрушки корабль внутрь, с грохотом захлопнул ящик. - Улыбнулся. - Так о чем мы?..

\- Хм, - Хейвуд мотнул головой, словно отгоняя назойливую мысль. - Я внимательно анализировал центральные события последних лет и пришел к выводу... 

Внутри стола что-то громыхнуло.

\- Мистер Хейвуд?  
\- ..Выводу, что некоторые из них не могли случиться без вмешательства...

Тяжелый стол содрогнулся и завис, левитируя, в двух сантиметрах над полом.  
Нейт Хейвуд сглотнул.  
\- Вы видите? - шепотом спросил он.  
\- Что именно? - брови Тоуна сошлись на переносице. - Мистер Хейвуд, как вы себя чувствуете?  
Хейвуд провел рукой по лбу.  
\- Вам не кажется, что здесь немного душно?  
Тоун нахмурился, нажал кнопку:  
\- Рэй!

Дверь открылась, запыхавшийся Палмер зашел с подносом.

Хейвуд сделал глоток и замер.

Эобард поднес чашку ко рту, не отводя взгляда от Нейта.  
\- Какой-то вы бледный, мистер Хейвуд, - пробормотал Эобард.  
\- В этом кофе есть корица? - Нейт кашлянул. - Он издал булькающий звук.  
Палмер заморгал.  
\- Хм, - Эобард сделал глоток, вздохнул. - Отличный латте. Хотя я и просил эспрессо с корицей. Мистер Палмер... вы опять перепутали кофе?  
Хейвуд схватился за горло.  
\- У меня аллергия на корицу! - он захрипел.  
\- Не может быть... - протянул Эобард. - Мистер Палмер?  
\- Не понимаю. - Рэй выглядел, словно вот-вот разрыдается. - Я..я... наверное, лучше вызвать врача?  
\- И поскорее, - Эобард ухмыльнулся, делая второй глоток.

Хейвуд шумно, со свистом, вдохнул и сполз на пол.

Палмер выбежал из кабинета.

Эобард Тоун присел на корточки, с любопытством заглянул в лицо Нейта Хейвуда.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что в новой реальности я заменил гемофилию на аллергию.  
Хейвуд захрипел, царапая распухшее горло.  
Эобард вздохнул.

\- Но ты сам виноват.

Хейвуд дикими глазами уставился на Эобарда.

\- Кофе...

\- Я подменил чашки. Быть спидстером удобно. Собеседник на долю секунды отводит взгляд - вжих - дело сделано. Как ты вообще догадался, что мир был переписан?

\- Пе-реписан?

Эобард нахмурился.

\- Твоя теория всемирного заговора? Можешь радоваться, ты был прав. Мир изменен с помощью деревянной палки и крови одного мертвого еврея. Меня, как ученого, это оскорбляет. Хотя не настолько, чтобы отказаться от использования Копья Судьбы...

Нейт с трудом приподнялся на локте.

\- Копье Судьбы? Которым убили Христа? За идиота меня держите? - прохрипел Нейт. - Я знаю правду!  
\- Ха?  
\- Рептилоиды с планеты Нибиру! - Хейвуд торжествующе оскалился. - Я был прав! Они захватили Землю!  
\- Чего...  
\- Можете не притворяться, "Тоун", - Хейвуд расхохотался, захрипел. - Вы один из них! Я знал, я знал...

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, люди в белых халатах в сопровождении заплаканного Палмера зашли внутрь.

Хейвуд дернулся.  
\- Подмогу вызвали, "мистер Тоун"? Они тоже с вашей планеты? А хвосты под одеждой прячете?

Врачи переглянулись. Палмер открыл рот.

\- Живым не дамся! - Хейвуд вскочил и бросился к окну.

\- Какая необычная реакция на аллергический шок, - пробормотал один из санитаров.

Хейвуд с разбега врезался в укрепленное стекло и с глухим "бумс" сполз на пол.

\- А-аа! - кричал Хейвуд, отбиваясь от людей в белом. - Рептилоиды повсюду! Люди узнают правду! Герои Земли поднимутся на борьбу!

\- Давно он такой? - деловито спросил врач.

\- Откровенно говоря... - Эобард припомнил свою первую встречу с Легендами, вспомнил костюм Стали. - ...Он с самого начала показаться мне странным.


	14. 17.Фиджи

\- НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!!!!! - Эобард Тоун поднял руку, с ужасом уставился на исчезающую в пламени ладонь, открыл рот, чтобы, возможно, в последний раз крикнуть "Не может быть!" - и исчез. Словно его никогда не было.

\- Дежа вю, - прошептал Штайн.

\- Вы что-то сказали, профессор? - спросила Амайя, на секунду выпадая из объятий Нейта Хейвуда.  
\- Что ж, - сказала Сара, - мы в очередной раз уничтожили историю, нарушили все существующие правила и, поступив так, косвенно убили миллионы невинных людей. Короче, не зовите нас героями.  
Мик Рори оторвался от фляжки, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и пожал плечами.  
\- Реально, нас так никто и не звал. Тупая заставка, я ж говорил.

*

Эобард Тоун №127 прищурился, глазами провожая исчезающий в безоблачном небе волнолет.  
\- Кого-то ждет большой сюрприз, - пропел он вполголоса сквозь зубы и повернулся к своему двойнику. - Они ушли, ты можешь открыть глаза.  
Эобард Тоун №819 не двинулся с места, скорчившись в яме за терновым кустарником. Вместо того, чтобы открыть, он еще сильнее зажмурил глаза.  
Эобард №127 вздохнул и повернулся к третьему обитателю их импровизированного окопа.  
\- Не понимаю, - Эобард Тоун №443 нахмурился. - Почему, когда этот маньяк засовывает руку в грудную клетку, нет ни крови ни трупа. Когда мы убиваем - трупы зияют кровавыми дырами, не говоря уже о кровоточащих вырванных сердцах.  
\- PG, семейный рейтинг, - пробормотал, не разжимая глаз, Тоун819. - Можно показывать и говорить о чем угодно, главное, не ставить родителей в глупое положение, когда их отпрыски начнут задавать неудобные вопросы. Например, чем плохие парни отличаются от хороших.  
\- Видимо, тем, что плохие умирают от дешевого фотошопа, - проворчал Тоун443.  
Эобард№819 медленно открыл глаза.  
\- И что теперь?

Три Тоуна переглянулись.

\- Я бы предложил вернуться в Централ-сити и продолжить портить жизнь Барри Аллену... - начал 127й.

819й и 443й замотали головами.

\- ...но наш враг, как оказалось, сам неплохо с этим сейчас справляется, и никому из нас не хочется подвернуться под руку свихнувшемуся Флэшу. Снова, - Эобард127 вздрогнул, явно что-то вспомнив.

\- Как насчет отпуска? - предложил 443й. - Не знаю насчет вас, но я не был в отпуске 6231 день. А...  
\- Только не Аруба! - хором среагировали Эобарды.  
\- Я не говорю по-испански, - заметил Тоун819.  
\- У меня плохие воспоминания о Венесуэле, - сказал 127й.  
\- Я этого не помню, - 819й нахмурился.

Все трое, не сговариваясь, вытащили по устройству переноса воспоминаний.

\- М-мм, - прошептал 127й. - Барри, ты идиот.  
\- Ya entiendo, gracias, - сказал 819й.  
\- Я предупреждал, что Лютору нельзя доверять, - прошипел 443й, открыл глаза и уставился перед собой. - Меня убил Бэтмен?

\- Фиджи, - сказал 819й. - Вот мы куда отправимся.  
\- Почему Фиджи? - спросил 127й. - Это из-за фильма?  
\- Фильма?  
\- Ну, был такой старый фильм про парня, который жил в идеальном, хоть и искусственном мире.  
\- Типа Флэшпойнт? - уточнил 443й.  
\- Нет... Хотя мир был создан ради него одного...  
\- Как Флэшпойнт, - кивнул 443й.  
127й задумался.

\- Я был на Фиджи, - сказал Тоун819, доставая устройство дублирования воспоминаний. - Белый песок как снег, банановые коктейли с зонтиками, гонки на динозаврах...

\- Что? - удивился 127й.

443й коснулся коннектором виска:  
\- У них есть музей Лиги Справедливости в котором мы еще не были.  
\- Целый этаж посвящен Флэшу, - 819й улыбнулся. - Там можно купить фигурки Флэша и Обратного Флэша верхом на тираннозавре и птеродактиле, соответственно.

\- Птеродактиль? - 127й вытаращил глаза. - На Фиджи?

\- Каждую пятницу демонстрируют фильм. - продолжил Эобард819. - Когда там был я, показывали "Флэшезавр против Ледниковой Убийцы".

\- ДА О ЧЕМ ВЫ ВООБЩЕ??? - не выдержал 127й.

819й протянул провод.

\- Хорошо, что мы придумали регулярный обмен воспоминаниями после того, как Флэш стер нам память, - сказал 443й.

Эобард127 подсоединил устройство, на пару секунд закрыл глаза, сморщился, открыл глаза, и с раздражением сорвал устройство с головы.

\- Барри Аллен сошел с ума, объявил себя Богом, перебил пол города и посадил себя в тюрьму, предварительно совершив двойной суицид? Вселенную уничтожили Хранители при помощи эльфа из 5го измерения, который выдавал себя за Флэша? Мэром Централ-сити избран Король Акул? И... меня опять убил Бэтмен. Все это произошло в 2017? Как такое возможно???

\- Никак, - хором ответили двойники.

\- Разные таймлайны, - добавил Временной Реликт№443.

\- Взаимо-непересекающиеся варианты, - объяснил 819й.

\- Теперь понятно, почему мы свихнулись, - проворчал Эобард127. - Хм, ни разу не смотрел фильм про Флэшезавра.

*

Двадцатиэтажные бронтозавры ревели, вытягивая могучие шеи, юркие велоцирапторы чирикали, скачками окружая волнолет.

\- Где мы? - спросил Рэй Палмер.  
Нейт Хейвуд сверился с показаниями бортового компьютера.  
\- Судя по данным Гидеон, мы... в Централ-сити, в 2017м.  
Штайн кивнул, словно увидел подтверждение своим худшим предчувствиям.  
\- Так не должно быть, да? - Амайя посмотрела на Сару.  
Белая Канарейка сжала зубы и помотала головой.  
\- Мы сломали время, - прошептал Штайн. - Представляю, как на это отреагируют Флэш и его команда.  
\- Если они еще существуют в этом мире, - пробормотал Джексон.

\- Они существуют! - Палмер с посветлевшим лицом продемонстрировал остальным мигающий сигнал на запястье суперкостюма. - Циско дал мне этот, как он назвал, "вайбфон" в нашу последнюю встречу в 2016м. - И, судя по изменению сигнала, Флэш уже знает, что мы в городе и скоро будет здесь.  
\- Слава Богу! - сказала Сара, не выпуская из вида велоцирапторов. - Надеюсь, он объяснит, что за фигня тут творится!

Фигура в огненно-ярком костюме ворвалась в сплохах молний. Велоцирапторы защебетали громче, в крохотных лапках заблестели похожие на айфоны устройства.

\- Сара! Ребята! - проревел Флэш. - Я так рад вас видеть!

\- Э-ээ, - сказал Палмер. - У него, что, новый костюм?

\- А парень-то вырос, - Мик окинул взглядом четырехметрового Флэша.

Барри Аллен сверкнул клыкастой улыбкой и прекратил вибрировать.

\- Это не костюм, - Сара побледнела.

\- Х..хвост! - Штайн ткнул трясущимся пальцем за спину героя Централ-сити.

Флэшезавр перестал улыбаться.  
\- Что случилось? - он нахмурился. Сделал шаг. Легенды дрогнули и отступили к шлюзу. - Выглядите, будто раньше спидизавра не видели.

Палмер толкнул застывшего Нейта, показал на здание гигантского небоскреба напротив.

Тысячи окон зарделись разом, превращаясь в один огромный экран:

ФЛЭШЕЗАВР ПРОТИВ РЕПТИ-РЕВЕРСА: НА ЗАКАТЕ СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТИ. СМОТРИТЕ В КИНОТЕАТРАХ С 1 ИЮНЯ!


End file.
